Timeless To Me
by Poetique
Summary: Bella thinks she's tripped again, but she's done much more than that. With only a wallet full of money from 2005 and her memories, she discovers her new setting: Chicago in 1917, where the Spanish influenza is on rise.
1. Prologue

It took less than three seconds before I finally reached the ground.

Less than three seconds before I had fallen, flat on my face on the concrete. My hair lay in a tangled mess all around me; falling limp against my face. After facing so much death over the course of my life, I was going to die because of a silly trip in the yard?

Maybe John Calvin was right, with his thoughts on humans being predestined. Maybe we were all predestined for something. Maybe the fact that I'd crossed paths with mythical beauties in my lifetime didn't have anything to do with my death. I would have died like this had I been in Jacksonville, or Phoenix, or Forks.

I closed my eyes, waiting for death to envelop me. It wasn't far now- I could see the dim light fading, fading, fading...

When I opened my eyes, a thousand lights crowded into them; a thousand voices whispered around me; curious. I mumbled incoherently to myself. Maybe he was right, after all. Maybe there was an afterlife.

A very old car stopped by me, silencing all of my thoughts.

**A/N: Very short because it's just the Prologue. Please review! If I don't get any reviews I just won't continue this, and I really like the plot. Thanks :)**


	2. Impossibility

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of my reviewers, favourites, and review alerts! I can not thank you all enough. I just hope that you all enjoy this chapter... I've never been more nervous to put anything up.**

It took me a while to recognize the fact that the lights speeding towards me was indeed a car. Whoever was driving it obviously didn't care for speed restrictions or any other rules of the law. I blinked back; noting the familiar sensation of a headache invading all too soon. The lights all intertwined; forming a lattice in my brain, right up until the second where I heard:

"Oy! Girl!"

I whipped my head around; as much as it hurt to be picked up. It felt like a heavy stone, and certainly wasn't anything that I felt like _mine_. My headache, fortunately, subsided as I moved; and eventually I sat, cross legged, on the street.

My visitor was still intent on getting my attention.

Now that I could see upright, I squinted at the car that had so viciously awoken me. It didn't seem quite so threatening anymore- yet still struck me with a potent force. The man sat stiff behind the wheel; only his lips moving to try to attract me.

He was Caucasian with rather feminine features. Big lips nestled themselves under his sharp nose; his eyelashes were the longest I'd ever seen on any male. I blinked a few times. Certainly a man like this would not live in Forks. I think I would have noticed the car, in the least.

"Excuse me, miss."

I turned around, facing yet another porcelain faced man with an oversized coat.

"Are you lost?"

I cringed. This man bent his hat, revealing gray tufts of hair unevenly splattered across his scalp. When he spoke, he had only three yellowed teeth that jutted up at random areas- not somebody you would trust, even if you were lost.

"Um, that's okay, I'm on my way-" But exactly where to, I had no idea.

The man smiled. "You can come to my house, if you want, miss. I've got plenty of entertainment."

The way his eyebrow wobbled and his lip twitched made me want to gag right on the street. What was he going to do? Take me against my will? What would- what would Edward do about that?

Luckily for me, the persistent Car Man decided to beckon to me again; now chanting choruses of "come over here" not only with his mouth, but with the monotonous sound of his car honking. The yellow toothed man seemed disgruntled at his perseverance, but I decided to take it to my advantage.

"_Lie,"_ a familiar velvety voice reminded me. The voice that always comforted me when I was in peril.

"Well, that's my boyfriend." I glanced up at the car wheeling towards me; the glossy black one. "I'm coming!" I screeched, hoping to silence the man. When forced between the decision of Mr. Creepy and Mr. Annoying, I'd take Annoying any day.

I walked over to the car, surprisingly with much ease, even though I had just fallen on the floor. I could feel blood on my left cheek; it wasn't oozing, but it was still there all the same. I looked so vulnerable. Was I really going to walk right into this random man's car?

_"Go, Bella, go! Move quickly!"_

How long had it been since I'd last heard that voice in my head?

And what else could I do but as it instructed?

I pushed my legs faster, which now ached, moving away from the man on the street. My escape car was parked only a few feet in front of me; glistening even against the purple clouds that shrouded any light. The old man stood, tongue pointing out of his mouth as I ran, as if watching me. Had I been doing anything else but running to the possibly dangerous car, I might have cringed yet again.

When I had gotten into the car, the feminine looking man smiled down at me, his long eyelashes flickering as the moments passed.

"Thanks for that," I mumbled at him quietly.

He raised his hat at me, which until now, I hadn't even noticed that he was wearing.

"That was a pretty nasty fall you took down there," he said, passing me a handkerchief. "Do you need me to take you to the clinic?"

I rubbed the handkerchief up to my face; trying to scrape away any caked blood that had been stubborn enough to stay lingering. When I looked down at it, the white embroidery had turned a bloody red; and I instantly regretted soiling it. It took me a while until I had finally processed the fact that he had asked a question to me.

The clinic... he must mean the hospital... which must mean that Carlisle was there! No one could do anything to me if I was with Carlisle; he simply wouldn't allow them, even in this strange, unfamiliar part of town.

He drove roughly quiet; only stopping to ask me short questions, but never answering any of my own. I'd posed a lot at him too; why he was there, why he had decided to randomly take me in his car, where he was going originally... and all had been in vain.

"Tell me your name," I said as he stopped the car by a bush that I didn't recognize. "I told you mine."

He let out a rather girly sigh, and started at me fiercely. This time, I did cringe. I didn't like being looked at like I was something to eat- not by humans, anyways.

"Wyatt," he replied bitterly, turning back to the road. "Oh, look. We're here."

I turned my head, excited to see the familiar Forks Hospital looming into distance. Instead, I saw a much bigger building. It looked like it belonged in a black and white photo; not in present day. I pressed my nose up as far as it would go.

"How far out did you take me?" I asked, nervous now. The velvety voice was not giving me any suggestions.

He shrugged.

"Only a few miles."

It certainly didn't look like a few miles to me.

He helped me out of the car when I finally looked at him, to see all of his physical attributes in perfect standing order. He came up to only about three or four inches taller than me although he was very, very skinny. I took a while breathing all of this in. It wasn't usual that I saw a man so skinny as Wyatt; especially not one with green eyes. His hair remained hidden under the hat.

He held the door open for me, which had an eerie appeal to it as it squeaked. I looked closely at the words scribbled on the door, wondering why they wouldn't just print it from a computer. A few of the letters were smudged where the ink had gone bad- but I finally was able to make out the indented words.

"New Cook County Hospital, Chicago, Illinois."

I read the words out loud.

Chicago?

I may not have been the best in geography, but I was sure that Chicago was not anywhere near Forks. But the car ride hadn't even been that long... Still, what better could I do then ask him?

"You took me to Chicago?" I mouthed, my voice only a few notches above a small squeak. He glared at me.

"I found you in Chicago," he replied in a whiskery tone.

All of a sudden I felt the headache rushing back to me; although this time it wasn't simply from the fall. I felt like waves had crashed around me; I could almost see the sea foam bubbling up around my skin as it lapped at my toes. The waves shook me back and forth until realization hit. I was in Chicago, Illinois.

Did that really surprise me, after being hunted by vampires all over the world? After knowing I was a danger magnet?

The answer was yes, it did.

I didn't say much else while Wyatt led me into a reception room. A very _old _looking reception room. My mouth turned dry when I saw what people wore; instead of the familiar "Abercrombie" flashing at me, I saw plain, old fashioned styles.

Was Chicago really that different from Forks?

He took me to the front desk, which was just a balding man behind a wooden box. It didn't look very professional, and the thought that he was taking me to a fake hospital seemed very probable in my bewildered mind. But the balding man just handed me a piece of paper and- a quill?

"Write your name, time, and date," he said in aloofly. I took the slip of paper right from under his fingertips.

I grabbed the wallet from my pocket and groaned.

"Shoot," I whispered. "I forgot my insurance card."

Wyatt was puzzled at that; he didn't understand what insurance was, nor exactly why I needed a card. I didn't feel like explaining to him. Instead I scribbled down, "_Isabella Swan, 12:45pm."_

"Do you know the date?" I asked him. I had never been one to check it- although I assumed it was sometime in July.

"December 13," he replied almost immediately. That was strange. I hadn't even noticed that it was snowing. I scribbled the date out on the piece of paper.

He looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Oh six?" He mumbled, pointing out my messy numbers.

I just finished pressing the tip to the paper.

"Yeah, that's right, isn't it?" I said, getting up to return the paper to the desk. I wouldn't have been so clueless as to not pay any attention to the year.

He frowned.

"Bella, it's 1917."

My first instinct was to regard him as crazy. To laugh at him like he were ridiculous. December! As if!

My mind chorteled. There was no way it could be December. My wedding was in the summer. My nineteenth birthday, the dreaded birthday I wouldn't let happen, was in September... and it was definitely not 1917.

He took a calendar out of his pocket and pointed at the date.

December 13, 1917.

My jaw stiffened. Was that even possible?

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! With more reviews, I get the next chapter up, and the next chapter has much more into the plot of the story.**


	3. Dazzled

**A/N: Here you are, the next update! I'm still slightly nervous about posting this. I don't know why, I've never been like this before, but I keep on thinking I'm going to mess up. Oh well. You can tell me about that!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, especially not the part in italics. You'll get to that, though, but in case for some odd reason you didn't know, that's a flashback from Twilight. Don't sue me!**

By the time the receptionist had called my name, I was too infatuated with over thinking the present situation that I hadn't even noticed. It wasn't until Wyatt, who tried to help me up, did I notice that the world around me was actually happening, actually moving. It was like living in a black and white movie, only in full color. Even the way that people _moved_- calmly; slowly, was different. They all had such a vigilant way of carrying themselves. The common dither of the twenty first century did not even look like it could be a probable descendant of these magnificent creatures, and the more that I watched, the more that it became apparent.

"Bella," Wyatt wined, trying to grab onto my hand to pull me up. "They called for you."

I glanced up at his face, feeling stupid. How could I have not noticed what era he was from, with his features so unique? Even as a child I had always admired the breathtaking beauty of the antique people; their skin always smooth; their eyes always pure. It was truly a different world than I was used to- only reflected when I saw Edward's perfect nature. How funny that life worked like that. You could carry small suspicions around your whole life, refusing to admit, and when it's painfully obvious it's there you don't notice until the worst possible time.

Sinking back into this deranged version of reality, I refused his outstretched hand, preferring to get up myself. My legs were light as I moved one in front of the other; through the door that separated the waiting room and the doctors right into the small array of rooms where the patients were to be sent. Wyatt, who seemed to be familiar with the hospital, told me to sit. He, too, took a seat near me; and we waited patiently for the doctor to come.

At first, a nurse stumbled in, who was both dazed and anxious. I wasn't used to male nurses- in fact, I don't think I had ever seen one before. He smiled patiently at Wyatt, who returned a grimace, and proceeded towards me without even introducing himself. I groaned. What ever happened to being chivalrous? That wasn't nice.

He examined me closely, although not with as much attention as I'd ever received at any other hospital. It was much the same procedure; taking notes, writing down family history, etc.

"How did you manage to do that to yourself?" he asked, almost with a chuckle at the end. Almost.

I shrugged.

"I fell."

My terrible state seemed of little importance to me now. I had always been one to succumb to the danger around me, so it didn't shock me to see a little blood. A danger magnet.

The nurse left the room again, probably to go fetch the doctor. I sat uncomfortably, staring fixatedly at my bracelet that both Edward and Jacob had given me- although not in the perfect joined tandem I'd always wished them to share. Wyatt watched me with complete fascination, but I tried to ignore him. I missed them both too much.

"That's pretty," he commented, edging towards me.

"Thanks," I smiled weakly, looking back down. It was hard to decide which one I missed more, but the clear crystal heart remained locked in the crevices of my fingers as I examined it with my nail. Cold and hard; and throwing diamonds into the sunlight. Just as Edward had described.

Wyatt watched me, but I was used to being watched by people, so it didn't bother me much. Anything he would be thinking would not be as strange as I'd had before.

"Someone special gave that to you?"

I looked up at him, nodding. "Edward, my fiancé."

He flinched as I had said Edward's name, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Wyatt was nice, and he had rescued me, even if he may have had some strange reason for it later. Still, I hadn't seen any hint of lust in his eyes when he spoke to me… but then again, what did I know in this crazy, backwards world?

To disrupt the silence, the door creaked open, and I let out a gasp; my jaw dropping into a perfect, oval "o." I didn't even notice Wyatt as he crept out the door.

The doctor, no doubt, entered the room, holding a brown leather suitcase in his hands. It looked uncomfortable to him though, somehow. Maybe it was just a prop? He smiled at me appreciatively, his perfect, white flashing teeth melting through my soul. I just stared at him; excitement bubbling up inside my very depths.

This obviously would mean that it was not 1917. That Wyatt really was trying to trick me into believing something else; either that, or he was completely crazy. I would be able to go home now and see Edward; be dressed uncomfortably for Alice, and get my happily ever after. This strange place was making me nauseous, and now I could finally leave it.

"Carlisle!" I screeched.

His smile turned to confusion as he saw me. Bending over, he checked the paper that read my name, and offered me his hand to shake.

"Well, it seems like you already know me, Isabella," he said, still smiling

Oh. Stupid.

Of course Carlisle would have been around in 1917. What was that he said he'd been back then? A doctor in Chicago? How could I not have expected that?

My mouth fell open yet again, reminiscing on the sweet velvet tones.

_"I was born in Chicago in 1901." _

_He paused and glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. My face was carefully unsurprised, patient for the rest. He smiled a tiny smile and continued. "Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of the Spanish influenza."_

Carlisle gave me a few bandages and wrapped my wounds with care, although he eyed me dubiously; like I was going to jump out and scare him at any moment. I wanted to ask if I could stay with him, as opposed to Wyatt. Carlisle I could trust, even if I still fostered the suspicion that Wyatt was trying to scheme me into something bad. He was proof that I wasn't mentally ill.

He handed me the initial slip of paper after I was attended to, but stared at me strangely now; fixed. I couldn't understand what he was trying to decipher, and felt uncomfortable under his gaze. This didn't usually happen.

"Dr. Cullen," I said, hoping to enunciate every syllable like the rest of the people in this century. "How much do you believe in myths?"

If I thought his look was strange before, it now turned to an emotion beyond description.

"Myth?" he chuckled nervously. "I'm a doctor, Isabella, not a witch."

"No," I persisted; trying to make myself sound innocent. "I meant something like vampires. Or time travelers. Or both." I hoped that I had crafted this the way I had intended it to be.

Carlisle frowned at me.

"Those aren't real," he said, almost angry now. I had never seen him angry in his life, and it shocked me.

Another voice came to me now; this time not as clear. This time telling me about the nomadic life of vampires; if someone suspected them, or got too close, then they'd pack up and leave… I certainly didn't want Carlisle to move. With a pang, I realized what that would mean. That would disrupt the series of events that the fates had so delicately created. If no one was here to save Edward; there would be no Edward… _no Edward_. My mind wrapped around that thought. That would certainly be a living hell.

"Oh," I replied softly, trying to sound innocent. "Good. My little sister said that it looked like a vampire attacked me- that's why. I don't remember much from falling, so I thought it was funny." I hoped my lie was good enough. Fortunately for Carlisle, he lead me out the door and I rejoined Wyatt, ready to go home.

Wyatt stopped in front of the entrance to a large neighborhood, as if asking me if I wanted to get out. I didn't say anything. Instead I kept rather to myself; just staring aimlessly outside. He cleared his throat trying to get me to notice the obvious disturbance in our journey. Finally I sighed, giving up.

"You can stay with my family if you would like," he told me cautiously. "Or if you feel uncomfortable you can leave. I won't be offended either way you choose. Although I do have to say, I don't really know where you would go."

I smiled. Neither did I.

Wyatt brought me to a large house, which hadn't surprised me much. He'd paid for my medical bill and bought me a few pastries to eat on the way home; so I'd pegged him as a rich boy from the beginning. He helped me out of the car (did I remember it being so tall?), trying to lead the way to his house.

"It's very pretty," I said, marveling the house. It seemed almost familiar to me in a way that I couldn't describe. Maybe some movie was shot here, years into the future? Just the way that the wood had been constructed and the ferns had grown onto the walls were so inviting… endearing…

"It's actually my uncle's house. My grandfather built it for them."

I could tell from his obvious change of tone that he did not like mentioning his uncle.

Wyatt held the door out to me wide, letting me submerge myself in the lovely aroma of home baked apple pie. Its scent wafted through my nose and into my lungs; infiltrating my body at every possibly tendon. I let go of the scent tenderly in another breath. He smiled, obviously pleased.

"My aunt, Elizabeth, makes food for that bakery we went to."

As if on queue, a timid little woman approached me. She had oddly shaded hair and brilliant green eyes; I couldn't exactly tell if her hair was blond, or red, or both. It looked remarkably similar to Edward's; closer than anyone else I had ever seen. As I stared at her more I couldn't help but smile. She seemed nice, in a motherly sort of way.

She smiled intently at Wyatt, as if waiting for an explanation to my presence. I couldn't decide how Charlie or Renee would react to seeing me bring home someone completely random of the opposite gender, but her mood remained pleasant. Maybe that was the difference between parents as opposed to other guardians. Or maybe not.

Wyatt beamed at her, and opened his mouth. Yet when he talked, my mind boggled. Firstly, to the sound of his voice; so much like mine, with its high pitched, girlish tones, and then…

"Mrs. Masen, this is Bella Swan," Wyatt introduced.

**A/N: I hope that you liked it! Reviews are loved, obviously, and thanks go out to all of my previous reviewers. I try to respond to them all, but if I don't, I'll get to you this time! :)  
**


	4. Piano

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS UPDATE!  
There's no excuses, really, but I better try... I was at camp, was busy... you get the deal. I'm back now though, so read it people!**

**I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter (I just got back and I'm REALLY tired from being delayed six hours in addition to the six i was already waiting) and the quality... it's the best I can do for now though. And it helps move the plot around nicely, so I hope you like it. A dozen thank you's to my reviewers!**

"Bella," Mrs. Masen said calmly, extending her hand. She had a sweet, succulent voice about her- like honey, only to the ears. I stood startled at her. Surely, Masen wasn't a common surname… and anyone could have hair that color… the color the exact same shade as Edward's… right?

"My pleasure," I replied, attempting a pitiful curtsy. I nearly stumbled and fell over, which would have made an excellent introduction had I been asked to describe myself. Instead, I smiled sheepishly. There was not much else to do.

Mrs. Masen carefully wiped a hand on her crème colored apron, still smiling as she did so. I couldn't keep but notice her strange mannerisms. Her eyes liked to survey me; guessing my reactions. I knew someone else who did that. An extraordinary someone else.

She changed her expression to a serious one now, facing Wyatt. I could almost see him flinch, although it was very subtle. He squirmed.

"Liz," she began, her cheeks full of color, "is Bella your project?"

Your project?

Liz?

Excuse me for saying, but I was under the impression that Wyatt was male, and that he took me here out of charity.

Ugh! Always the pitiful human.

"Um, actually, I haven't told Bella yet," he admitted. "I guess I should do that now."

Mrs. Masen harrumphed.

"Well, you certainly should!" she scolded, leaving the room to attend to her croissants.

When she was gone, all Wyatt could so was smile.

"I know, I should have told you," he said stupidly. "But I guess I'll start the story now."

I smiled wryly.

"I think that's a good idea, too," I nearly all but mumbled.

"I first have to apologize to you, Bella. I'm not really Wyatt, and certainly not Wyatt Masen.

'My mother, however, was Mr. Masen's sister. She was supposed to be married to a wealthy man in Birmingham by the name of Ronald German- if you've ever heard of German's Beer, you know who I'm talking about. She hadn't told a single soul that she actually, indeed, loved another man, in fear that her father- the same man that built this house, would kill her. She was secretly betrothed to a simple carpenter at home in Chicago; Louis Wyatt.

'Louis told my mother that she could run away with him and they could be safe; so she followed him obediently. But of course, _Edward,-" _Wyatt sneered the name.

"Edward?" I asked, my heart racing.

"Edward, Sr; my uncle. He found her with her new family eventually, and was disgusted when he found out that my mother had produced a lowly, pathetic daughter. He convinced my mother that for disobeying my parents she had to kill herself- which she did. I was eight.

'But Mrs. Masen, my aunt, has a heart like gold, and she convinced him to take me in. I've been here ever since, and now I'm twenty. Edward and his son, of course a shining, brilliant scholar, have always been on top of the world, even though at least he doesn't act like an idiot. I had no idea that this prejudice was going on everywhere, as you obviously know. When I was fifteen, a woman in Georgia by the name of Juliette Low was in Chicago looking for girls to help her start what is now known as the Girl Scouts. I was able to go happily; Mrs. Masen kindly paid my journey.

'When I returned, I noticed how different Chicago's views were towards females in general compared to Georgia's views. I had learned to drive under Juliette's care, but the Chicago natives were not as keen to that. When I was seventeen, I decided to cut off all of my hair and pave my way as a male. I knew it wouldn't be hard, because I was never gifted in the department of curves, but I never imagined how easy they had their lives. A year later I found out about a secret Chicago society that is trying to pull a woman into the United States Congress, and I signed up immediately. Each month we have to watch out for women; we call it our little project. Which is exactly why I picked you.

'I hope you won't be angry with me, Bella. I really don't want to lie to you, I only wanted to protect you. My real name is Liz Wyatt, short for Elizabeth, like my Aunt."

I opened my eyes, not realizing that they had been closed. Wyatt- Liz, actually, removed her hat now; showing me light brown hair that hovered right above her ear. She looked incredibly female then- even more than the detection that I had seen before. I looked at her in awe now. Edward- if this was his family- had never mentioned anything about a cousin.

_"You are my life."_

Intuitively I glanced around for the voice; bedazzled. Hadn't I already figured this out? The formula for the perfect, velvet voice in my head? Danger?

Unless, of course, I was already in danger?

Mrs. Masen strolled back out; her hands curled around a silver tray of cookies. They smelled so good; the perfect blend of sugar and chocolate. I took one happily, peeling a bit of the crust off and popping it into my mouth. Mmm. Just like how Renee used to make it- if they weren't burned.

"Are they alright?" she asked me, her cheeks flushed with joy as I munched on the crispness of her delight.

"Perfect," I replied, reaching for another. Mrs. Masen beamed. Sadly, I stared at the little woman; although they looked nothing alike, there was an uncanny similarity between her and Esme.

I yawned to myself; I hadn't realized I was so sleepy. As I yawned I angered myself. You weren't supposed to get sleepy in dreams, where I subconciously convinced myself that I had landed into. To be realistic, you couldn't exactly _think_ in dreams; you were just susceptible to anything that your mind decided to throw at you.

I heard my lullaby playing, in the distance. My lullaby- my soft, loving lullaby; one of Edward's greatest gifts to me. I smiled to myself; immersing myself in the sweet notes. Beautiful.

"_Edward_," Liz sneered.

My face went white.

It was now or never, wasn't it? Now or never...

When I walked out, the boy at the piano sat comfortably, elegantly dressed in a militaristic outfit.

**A/N: Please review! That would be AMAZING :) I'm going to try to get the next update as fast as I can. **


	5. Lullaby

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I know it was probably hard even remembering the plot of this story, so especially now, I really CANT thank you enough, but best I try. Also, I see a lot of you have been catching on to how the plot of the story works! HURRAH FOR YOU! Lol, I just want you guys to know that nothing I put here is a typo, (I really research what things happen when to be sure I write about correct stuff), so if something looks a little bit off you probably are going to have that explained later. Still, write about it in reviews! I love reading what you guys are going to think :)**

**This is probably my favorite chapter so far in TTM, so I really hope you like it (this was the first time it took me four days to write a chapter; I wrote it all on the first day and then edited for three, a feat I never thought that I could do!). For those of you reading RDL, YES I am going to update it. Soon. I promise. -dodges fruit thrown-**

**You should know the disclaimer. Enjoy!**

It took me a while to marinate in the image of a militaristic boy propped up against the elegant piano, so gentle and loving even in the inanimate nature. It seemed like two completely different ends of the spectrum. I let the melody intoxicate me, so it wasn't a total surprise that the boy that I was crazy.

"Hello?" he stopped playing. "Don't you hear me?"

He had spoken?

I shuffled my feet in embarrassment. "Um, hey," I nearly all but mumbled. Why did my voice have to crack at the end?

"Good to see some life in you," he growled. "The name is Edward." He extended his hand. Always the gentleman.

I glanced up at the face, startled that it was not the face of_ my_ Edward. His eyes were too green, his skin was too dark (was I paler?). His cheeks were flushed with a certain babyness about him... and his touch was _warm._

_"Step away, Bella."_

_"No," _I fought back. "_If you're as dangerous as you say when you're a vampire, then this shouldn't be bad at all."_

Maybe the look that I was getting was well deserved after all; both my subconscious and my conscious battling each other like this. I attempted to return the focus of my attention back to the Edward in my presence, but the one lodged in my brain kept vying for power.

"Sorry, I think I must have heard that lullaby before. I'm Bella." My apology came out in one long word, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? I was under the impression that I wrote it. Unless Bach can read minds and stole the idea." He smirked at me. "Or maybe you've been spying on me as I sleep?" He broke out into a full on smile now, with one I could only return. He didn't realize that two things he said were very important to my sanity.

"You caught me."

He chuckled at that one, which was good. As his laughter echoed around me, the voice inside of me began to shriek. I tried my best to push it away- was this what Edward felt all the time?- although the attempt was sometimes pitiful.

He draped an arm around my shoulders, sending tingles up and down my spine. He was very, very warm. Almost as warm as- had I forgotten?- Jacob. Like a human... _silly Bella_, I thought to myself, _you know that mere humans just aren't your type._

_"_So how did Liz find you, damsel in distress?"

I gasped. The words rolled off of his tongue and melted in my brain. Even as a human, I was still dazzled by him.

"I fell over," I replied icily, not even remembering exactly what the story was. He found that excruciatingly entertaining.

"I'll have to remember not to take you dancing then."

I wrinkled my nose.

"I hate dancing."

"Well, falling over and landing at my house doesn't exactly make you a qualified ballerina, now does it?"

I shrugged. "I suppose not."

It was so easy talking with Edward, that it seemed time had not made a dent in our relationship. We stood in the Masen family room, in front of a giant baby piano (was it the same one in the Cullen household?), his arm gently against mine. Yet some part of the picture seemed _wrong_, one that I couldn't exactly place. Maybe it was that I knew this Edward wasn't mine, but another era's entirely? That my Edward would come, and I shouldn't try to bask in this one now?

_But, _a little voice in my head rapped, an echo of the Bella within me and not any other; _aren't you a part of this era now?_

_"Not if you run away."_

Not that voice again.

Edward breathed in, interlocking his hand with mine, then staring at me perplexedly.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering about you," he replied coolly. "I don't know anything about you at all."

"Like what?"

"Like where you're from, or your birthday, or your family."

I laughed, quickly answering all of his questions- startling myself by saying all the truth, minus the minor detail of year of birth. He picked up on it right away though.

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen." This time I chose to lie.

I knew full well that I was nineteen years old; that I was flirting carelessly with the past version of my fiancee. But what did it matter, really, telling him that I was seventeen? It's not like he wouldn't lie to me about that... multiple times.

We talked for a while about his marks in school, which were all perfect, of course. He told me a bit about how he played the piano, because his mother taught him. Liz came in and cast me an evil glare as she scurried to her room, to which Edward muttered a small sneer, and Mrs. Masen came back in to offer us pecan pies, which were delicious, although very strange. I hadn't noticed that I'd never seen Edward eat anything before.

"Tell me more," he persisted; a little bit annoying now. "What's your favorite color?"

I shivered. That was not the first time I had answered this question.

"Brown," I replied, turning away.

"Brown?"

The deja vu was a slap in the face. When Edward replied wistfully in my ear, "you're right, brown is warm," I tensed. This was too easy. Too dangerous.

_"See? I told you. Run, Bella."_

How could I run?

"Bella?"

I looked up, seeing Edward hovering far too close. I could see every detail of his body up close now- the way his joints moved- how his jaw slowly unhinged. It was wrong, but what did I care. I pursed my lips, ready to kiss him as passionately as I dared, expecting...

"Ahem."

I had assumed that this was my subconscious speaking in a final attempt, but when Edward immediately broke away I managed to bat my eyelashes open. When my eyes were of use, I was confronted with the image of a man nestled into a wheelchair. He was hairy and white; often something that does not look very attractive.

Edward slipped away from me to the man in the wheelchair.

"Dad, this is Bella Swan, from Seattle." Edward nudged his head in my direction, then looking at me. "And vis versa."

I tried my best to smile. Neither Carlisle nor Edward had ever mentioned anything about Edward's father, except for the fact that his name was simply Edward Sr. How stupid I was, I had never asked!

"Hello, Sir," I mumbled, hoping that my Middle Ages lingo was suitable for 1917. He surveyed me dubiously.

"Is that how they make 'em in Seattle? Bug eyed and stringy, eh, son?"

I nearly jumped backwards.

"Dad," Edward hissed. "Please be nice. Bella is staying with Liz. She's our guest."

Edward Sr. harrumphed, rolling his way towards me. I hadn't realized that he had only one eye- rolling everywhere at that- nor did I realize that he had a wooden lef. Poor Edward. This was probably why I had never heard of his father.

"Well? Are you going to that bastard's room?"

For a split second I thought that he was referring to his son, implying different things- how was I to know what these times had opinions of- but then it dawned on me. He meant Liz.

"Dad," was all Edward would say.

The moment was frozen in time. Both Edwards glared at each other; one pleading, once fierce. _"You're only making things worse," _said the voice in my head. _"Just go."_ And for one of the first times ever, I obeyed, and left the room.

From even a far distance, I heard my lullaby playing. And that was when I fell asleep.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it! I know, it's overused, but the more reviews I get the more I want to continue. So do it :) Thanks again SO MUCH!**


	6. Blood

**A/N: I have posted! Huzzah!**

**Anyways, before I leave you to read I want to make sure you do something. Please make sure to read every word of this! I know sometimes it's hard to read every word especially in a fanfic after you've been staring at letters all day, but please try to. This chapter has a lot of important stuff for later you'll want to know!**

**An obvious thanks to my reviewers! You guys make me so happy :) I answered A Phantom for Rose's (if I got your username wrong I'm sorry, I'm far too lazy to go look that up right now) question in here. I'm also so happy to see that some of you are catching on to how the plot of the story works! Plushies for you!**

**And now... I won't bother you... until the end of the chapter where I try my pitiful attempts to get you to review...**

The splash of consciousness awoke me with a brutal force.

"What-?"

"Get out of bed, Bella," said a muffled voice, throwing a bucket of water on me. "It's time to work."  
"Work?"

"You didn't really expect to live in our house without any help, did you? Anyways, Edward Sr. wants to be sure that you're 'pulling a good share,' so I have to make sure you help out. Come on. Time to make breakfast."

I blinked my eyes open suddenly, angry at the water spilled out across my body. I had never been woken up so rudely before; normally it was for Renee that I'd had to devise clever tactics. Liz stood hovering over me, her hair curled around her forehead. She looked very much like the typical housewife in the movies. And this was the girl who had so openly protected women?

Liz seemed to pick up on my thoughts.

"It's not my fault, you know. Big things take time- and now we're in the middle of a revolution."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"I don't know. Everyone in my family just has these intuitions- it's quite funny, actually."

Liz would have made a good vampire.

She tossed me a really old looking yellow ruffled dress. I took it gingerly, realizing that it was actually brand new. The collar was styled very, very_ old_, and I wondered how my pencil skirt and plain shirt seemed to the crowd of the twentieth century. I pulled the dress over my head, letting it tent around my body. It was not flattering at all, but it would do. I smiled to myself, thinking of what Alice would say if she could see me now.

_Oh my god. I _could_ see Alice right now, if I wanted to!_

She wouldn't know me, of course, just like Edward hadn't. She would be sixteen now- she was born the same year as Edward! And if I really wanted to, she could probably tell me a bit about the future- the future of the past Bella... if that makes any sense at all. But how to track her down?

"You can move faster than that," Liz commented, already fully dressed. "Here's an apron."

This, however, _was_ used- many times over. The stench of burn remained permanent on it's edges- bright yellow stains splashed around the hem. I tied it around my back. It was tight. As the bow was fastened against my waist, I thought of how I wanted to see Alice. She was at a mental institution though, in Mississippi... I frowned. It was probably better to stick with Edward in Chicago.

We got to the kitchen, where Mrs. Masen was already stationed. She smiled affectionately at the two of us, showing us a dozen croissants she had just baked. The warmth of the oven was still fresh.

"Mrs. Masen, what time is it?" I asked in shock. It was still dark outside, and she had already started cooking?

"Five thirty," she replied humbly, singing a small tune to herself. "And everything has to be done by six. Liz, dear, could you start the coffee?"

Liz hurriedly went to go make the coffee as I stood there bewildered. I instantly wanted to thank Charlie for never making me work like this to prepare his food, regretting all the order- in pizzas and TV dinners I'd forced him to consume. Mrs. Masen and Liz worked very diligently on the breakfast; although I detected a sense of bitterness from Liz, there was nothing but cheer from Mrs. Masen.

"Bella, would you mind setting the table? Five of us will be eating together, but my husband likes having two forks."

I retrieved all of the utensils from the wooden drawer that Liz had directed me to; nervous about putting them on the table. Knives and I were never friends; especially not the pointy steak knives that the bacon called for.

I was very close to having the entire table done when Edward Sr. walked in at six o' clock sharp.

By walked in, I obviously mean that he very rudely _rolled_.

"Good morning, love," Mrs. Masen said, kissing him on the lips. I nearly flinched. I had forgotten that they were a couple and not just a bossy old man with his little pinup doll. The way he looked at her when they kissed... it looked so _real_. Could a man that evil have such a soft side?

"What's for breakfast?"

Edward Sr. rolled himself to the head seat, (thank goodness I had selected that one to place the two forks) and breathed in slowly. I glanced at him, instantly nervous. I hadn't even started to put the deadly knives down.

Luckily for me, he continued chattering almost happily with his wife and Liz, who answered almost always in a sarcastic, rebellious tone. I eyed him closely. He could change any time soon... They were talking about the weather (what a lovely topic) when I had two more knives to place.

"I think that it's going to storm," he announced, bringing a mighty fist down to the table. "Look at the clouds." He brought the other one down.

"_Dodge."_

The steak knife I had placed at Edward Sr.'s side came flying towards my face. _Oh my god,_ I thought to myself as it neared closer and closer, noticing myself as I was rendered helpless; _I am going to die._

And then, just like that, it was gone.

I opened my eyes, not realizing that they had closed for that last fatal moment, and was confronted with the image of Edward in my face. His fist grasped the knife tightly.

"Are you alright?"

I looked into his eyes. Green! The wrong color. Even as a human, I had always pictured him with that onyx glaze as he would get mad.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, blushing. "I didn't get cut, so no need to worry."

Edward gave me an intense look.

"Bella, your cheek is gushing blood."

I raised a hand to my cheek. It was warm. When I looked down on it, smears of blood washed at the surface.

"Are you okay?" I asked on first instinct.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? What about _you_, Bella?"

Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was because you're a dangerous vampire who is oddly attracted to my blood?

"Here, wipe it with this," said a voice, tossing me a handkerchief. Liz.

Oh. It was all so similar. All very 2005. I had quite literally lost myself in the moment- and sounded stupid while doing so.

"Thanks," I muttered, rubbing my cheek against the salmon colored cloth.

Throughout the entire ordeal, Edward Sr. remained very silent. He didn't apologize for making the table shake, causing my doom. He didn't ask me how he was. Instead, his eyes were frozen against Edward's back. Disapproving.

Mrs. Masen gave me some dark chocolate to snack on, saying it would "make me feel better." I ate it, but then just thought she wanted to give me something to do.

"I think we should take her to the hospital," Edward finally said, after I was on my fourth handkerchief with no progress.

Edward Sr. harrumphed, the most life in him I had seen all day. Finally, he sighed.

"I suppose that if anyone could help her, Dr. Cullen could."

The name instantly flashed recognition in my face. And in faster time than I thought, we were back at the receptionist's room.

**A/N: And we are officially off to Dr. Cullen's!**

**But did I foreshadow seeing Alice? Or not? Dun dun dun...**

**Apologies for being corny. I haven't had a voice all day from Warped Tour... I went crowd surfing for the first time, fell once on my very badly sunburned back, made it to the stage twice.. (Cobra Starship smiled at me!). I tripped over a rock and was gushing blood for the first hour I was there too... all my friends were making fun of me haha. So if anyone knows good ways to help sunburn besides aloe vera, egg whites, and vinegar, that would be sweet!**

**AND PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! :) :) Or I'll get discouraged and stop!**


	7. Destiny

**A/N: Late again, I know. What a shame. Although I do have to say for those that care, I have the most amazing news :) I got in an argument with the manager of my local Borders last week over what is happening in Breaking Dawn (I'm a very big sleuth, and I'm almost one hundred percent certain I know what's happening; on that note, if you want to read my ideas, I'll tell you in a review reply if you ask!). Every theory she had I had an accurate argument against; and when I fed her my theories, she loved them. So she decided to offer me a job at the Midnight Release! I get to dress up as Alice (as I was originally doing) but this time I get PAID 20 an hour to set up a booth called "Ask Alice." People are going to be able to talk with me all about Breaking Dawn- and I get to challenge their thoughts! Not only that, I get my copy FIRST and DISCOUNTED :)** **Sorry, I just find that absolutely amazing. So in the past few days I've been helping our Borders get ready, researching a lot more than I already had to be prepared, and printed out packets of my twenty page theories (quite literally). An excuse, but an exciting one!**

**On that note, I hope everyone is getting really excited for Breaking Dawn. The spoiler Stephenie released and her quotes of the day each day really go hand in hand with my theories, too, which make me filled with such joy :). And if you're going to a Midnight Party, I hope that you have a lot of fun!**

**A big thank you to all my reviewers! I tried replying to everyone, but I've been so busy and I'm really sorry. I'll get to you this time!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think Stephenie would dress up as Alice?**

Edward held my hand as I waited, even against his father's cold stare. The ride there had been an awkward one, if any, and I was grateful that we were finally at the hospital. The bitter receptionist seemed to recognize me as I penciled in "_Isabella Swan, 6:31 am_." He grunted in recognition, and when I was called in, he glanced up. Edward got up with me.

"I can go in by myself," I announced. "I've been here before. Liz took me."

Edward fondled a deep look in his eyes.

"I'm just making sure that you don't fall again."

I smirked childishly, but in reality I wanted to talk to Carlisle alone. I had replayed the moment of our last encounter over and over in my head. I had acted too subtle, and too suspicious. I would know what to say now.

"Edward." I tried to make my eyes look innocent.

He sighed, extending one finger to stroke a strand of my hair. It was one of my natural red highlights; but under the lighting it looked like it almost matched his. Like his godly appearance could somehow, in some twisted universe, want me. I sighed; breathing his scent in. It was nowhere near as dazzling as it had been before, but it seemed more true to his nature. It was so hard to resist him. So hard to tell him that I just had to speak to Carlisle privately. The blood on my cheek didn't even bother me when I was with him; even its atrocious smell seemed to drift away.

"Edward." I repeated. He seemed far, far away, on a distant planet.

He blinked a few times, sinking back into this seemingly reality.

"Are you sure-?"

"Positive."

I could see the sacrifice in his eyes as I wobbled myself over to the office; alone. At least Edward Sr. and Liz looked satisfied.

The nurse that assisted me this time was female; sandy haired and tan. Purple bags, almost vampire like, outlined her eyes; she looked tired and haggard. When she saw me alone she managed a small smile.

"I'm Isabella too," she smiled, checking my reflexes. "An inheritance from my mother. Arm?"

I extended my arm for her to inspect, retreating to my side when she was done. She went on to probe a candle near my cheek.

"Ow," I mumbled under my breath. "It's hot."

She stifled a laugh.

"Of course it's hot, it's fire."

When she was done, I was subjected to waiting on a plastic recliner for ten minutes- visited by Edward twice- to wait for Carlisle. The blood on my cheek began to bother me a little now as I was shown a mirror- I had to catch myself once or twice before passing out entirely.

Each second that the clock ticked was like living another nightmare. Tick. Why am I in Chicago? Tick. In 1917? Tick. With Edward, of all people? Tick. Tick. Tick. In my mind the clock morphed into rapping Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle.

On the four hundred and eighty fourth tick, Carlisle opened the door, briefcase in hand. His appearance was so startling that I nearly jumped.

"Isabella again," he marveled, setting his briefcase down at the counter, and opening up the latch. "Seen any mythical creatures lately?"

My cheeks turned red. He remembered.

"Just one," I mumbled. Lying was of no use to me.

He massaged my cheek a little bit, rubbing some cream into the edges of the wound. It stung, but then fizzled into a cloud of numbness.

"How did you manage to do this?" His friendly smile made me feel so guilty.

I gulped; feeling my heart in the center of my chest squeeze and compress faster than ever before. I was sure that anybody, even the regular people outside, could hear it; flashing like a Las Vegas billboard sign proclaiming myself alive, and full of blood. It was now or never, Bella, now or never...

I opened my mouth to speak, not even sure yet of what I was saying. But the first thing that came out wasn't words; it was tears.

Ugh! How pathetic!

Carlisle handed me a handkerchief from his pocket, but I shook my head fiercely. I looked so ridiculous.

"Isabella?"

I gulped, trying to suck tears in.

"Bella," I answered him; just needing someone of the vampire species to say my name. He nodded, but still tried to get me to take the handkerchief.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

I folded my hands over my face. My cheek stung as I let my hand linger, and I mumbled a small "ouch." I looked back up at Carlisle, offering him a small grimace.

"I don't know."

This was not going as I had intended.

"Carlisle, I really need to talk with you."

He raised a single eyebrow, and I realized how ridiculous that sounded. He thought I was just one of those other crazy fan girls of his that just kept on hurting herself to see him. Charlie's warning of Carlisle's looks scampered throughout my head, "_And you should hear the nurses talk too..._"

"This is going to sound completely insane, and I know it. But- but, I know you're a vampire."

His face was cold.

"I know you're a good vampire- I know you don't eat people. And I know that you help them. And in a little bit- in a little bit you're going to help someone I love." I paused, staring into his face. It had softened a little bit; but the tension lines around his forehead were still apparent.

"You think I'm a vampire?"

He pronounced every word like it was a spell.

"Carlisle, I know you're a vampire. And I know about the Volturi, so don't be afraid of me. Please just listen to me; I really need your help."

He took a deep breath; obviously a stunt on how to seem more human. I sighed, hoping I was wording this correctly.

"In a little less than a hundred years, you're going to be living in a place called Forks, Washington. You're going to have an entire vampire family there. And one of your 'sons' is going to have a human girlfriend- me." I paused, realizing how absurd I sounded. "I'm a klutz and a danger magnet, and all I want to do is become one of you to stay with Ed- to stay with your son. We were going to be married... but I tripped and I fell, and I somehow ended up here."

I looked down at my hands, which were habitually folded. My two thumbs were twiddling, something my kindergarten teacher had told me to do if I was bored during our fabulous kindergarten graduation.

Carlisle didn't answer for a while. Instead he straightened up his posture, his gaze towards me. I had no idea what he was even thinking.

"Bella," was all he said.

I began to cry again.

"Please don't think I'm crazy! Please! I can- I can prove it, I'm not crazy!"

But could I really prove it? Especially after Liz had decorated me with her nineteenth century decor, I looked nothing like someone from my time would. Instead, I sounded like some hallucinating teenager rambling on about vampires and time traveling. I reached into my pocket, putting my fiddling thumbs away, and then I gasped. Yes!

I extracted the item from my pocket, smiling at it as I did. It was my wallet; complete with driver's license, money, and a picture of both Edward and I. I smiled, removing the money from its pouch.

"See?"

I handed Carlisle a dollar bill, the "2005" mark brightly glittering across the page. I then followed it by handing him my driver's license, which declared my birthday to be in 1987. This I handed over with slightly less of a triumphant feel. It was still my Arizona I.D., proclaiming my address to be at Renee's. I looked very childish in the picture- braces on my teeth, my hair in a tight ponytail. Carlisle examined both of them carefully.

"This looks authentic enough," he said, handing them back to me, then to caress his chin. "Although it doesn't make much sense."

"I don't know what to do."  
He patted my shoulder, a look of deep concern in his eyes.

"Bella, I don't think I'm much help either," he admitted. "But I think I might know why you landed here."  
I looked up, expectant and greedy for his response.

"What?" I mumbled.

"I think that there's something that you need to do here. Something you need to accomplish- can you think of anything?"

I sighed. "No."

The nurse hustled in, nursing papers in her arms. She whispered Carlisle's name expectantly, and he rushed out, ready to greet the next patient. He was in no way a psychologist, and I would just have to remember that.

The Masens drove me home safely.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review. You can even tell me Breaking Dawn theories in your review and I can answer them- I'm getting a lot of practice from my friends and family (I have forced my sister to read them.. hehehe, she likes The Host better though, and so do I). Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW :) Thanks! And I'll try to have the next update before the release of BD, but if not, happy reading everyone :)**


	8. Interruption

**A/N: **

Yes, I know, this is an author's note, so it's basically the corniest thing ever. And speaking of evers, I haven't updated this in forever either. Awful, I know.

After reading Breaking Dawn, completely disliking it (not the plot, like what some of you might think- ask me about my reasons later), winning Vice President of my BBYO chapter and Treasurer of my Drama Club, talking three AP classes as a sophomore and going to a new school, I thought that I wouldn't have any time for fanfiction anymore. (I've gotten a lot of reviews and they've all been really awesome, so I can't thank you enough! I've tried to reply to them all, but if I failed- I'm genuinely sorry).

However, yesterday, I found out something great. My creative writing teacher is actually a big Twilight fan, so I gave her the links to my fanfiction and she actually said that she loved it. She said that she'd give me time in class to write this fanfiction if I wanted, and continue it ("because what better way to be a better than writer than to write for people?").

I know I haven't updated this in TEN THOUSAND YEARS (okay not really), so I'm thinking that if you guys  
want me to update it, just message me or review that you do, and I will definitely continue. I've got a lot of plot tricks and twists up my sleeve, and I'm so excited to be writing again :)

Thanks everyone!

-P


	9. Visitor

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers. I really can not thank you enough, and I apologize insanely for not getting this out sooner/ quitting temporarily.**

**I have spent the time revamping the plot to making it better, and I can honestly say that you are all in for a really good fanfic. But be warned, I think it might be my longest one yet.**

**If I didn't get to reply to you, I am so sorry! I got a lot, and it was so shocking when I signed onto AOL and saw them all. Again, thank you thank you thank you!**

**You should know the disclaimer. And now; to read! :)**

It was hard to believe it was just morning, I had been up for so long. The Masens let me lay on the couch for a while; apologetic at what their father figure had done. He, however, did not even want to look at me. He retreated to his work- which I learned later was a lawyer- and that was that.

Edward and Liz, meanwhile, didn't leave me alone.

Edward had taken to catering every little thing he possibly could imagine for me; a glass of ice, then a kiss on the forehead. A squeeze on the hand, telling me I'd be okay. I knew I would be. I told him that. But he didn't care. He found it helpful to pamper me like I was the greatest jewel he'd ever seen.

Liz found it appropriate to constantly apologize for that "_bastard of a brain, awful uncle" _she had. I tried to remind her things like that happened to me all the time. But it was to no avail. They both fretted about me, like crazy trapeze artists at a circus.

The more I spent with Liz the more I missed Alice. They did not look alike in the slightest- where Alice's features were small and petite, Liz had been fluffy and boisterous. I wondered what they would do if they ever met. Probably play a game called "Dress Bella Up In Everything She Doesn't Need." I shuddered at the thought, then was shocked when Edward brought me a blanket, thinking I was cold. Lovely.

At lunchtime, I saw Edward take a bite of apple pie.

It was the strangest thing- watching him eat. He made it look like a commercial, with grace that a human shouldn't be allowed to have. A pang of jealousy hit me. Even now, he was still perfect. Too perfect for me.

"Bella?"

His voice crackled through me, and for a moment I thought that it was in my head.

"Are you alright?"

So he'd noticed I'd been staring at him. I blushed, turning away.

"It's nothing," I said, trying to stow away my new desire for apple pie. My face turned bright red again.

Whenever I could, I snuck glances over at him. Somehow, the words _Edward _and _eat _never pieced together in my brain. It was odd- I had always imagined him born as a vampire, and never truly anything else. Remarkable. Instantly, I could feel the questions running through my brain. Did he like apple pie? Did he miss it? What did he normally eat?

"What is your favorite food?"

He seemed to be broken out of a trance, turned around, and smiled.

"Chocolate."

I shook my head. I hadn't realized I had said it out loud.

"And you, Bella?"

I fiddled with my thumbs.

"Mushroom ravioli."

Had he asked me that question when I was fifteen, the answer would've probably been pizza. But now, our first meeting... mushroom ravioli... it somehow symbolized _him. _I couldn't exactly explain.

We sat in silence some more, Edward bringing me a cup of tea ("I don't want it!"), and Liz trying to curl my hair ("don't bother, it won't"). I spent much of the day like that, too, until there was a loud, obnoxious knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Edward said, rising from his chair and away from view. I noticed it was the first time he'd left me all day; I didn't like it.

His footsteps were monotonous and sexy at the same time; I found it strange to even think something like that. When the last one paused, seizing the melodious step, I could feel my heart flutter. His words were going to be said out loud soon!

_"Turn around!"_

It took me a moment until I realized that it had been the voice in my head rather than the one in another room. I sighed heavily. The voice hadn't yet failed me.

I turned around, and gasped.

Liz looked ravenous.

"Liz?" I mouthed, not yet able to say a spoken word.

Her eyes were inflated- red, even crimson colored. It looked like a fire was reflecting in them, only there was no fire around. I cringed. There was no other word for it- she looked like a _vampire_.

"Liz?" I spoke her name out loud this time.

She took a deep breath, and I saw the pink filtering from her face. She opened her mouth once, closing it. Then again, left it open. And again...

"What's wrong?"

She blinked, then looked down.

"You fancy my cousin, don't you?"

I couldn't help it. I don't know what overtook me. Maybe it was some strange flashback of to talking to Renee that enveloped my mind; but I let out a giggle. It was small at first, then progressing. After long, I couldn't stop. Giggle, giggle, giggle. Laugh, laugh, laugh.

"Bella!"

She sounded angry.

"Y- yes?" I muttered, still chortling under my breath. It was beginning to subside.

"You do, don't you?"

I closed my eyes.

"Yes," I answered.

Liz grasped my wrist, pointing at the wedding ring on my left hand. It glittered brightly, leaving rainbows against her skin.

"This is why you can't," she said. "You have your own Edward. And you can't delusion yourself into thinking that you can have two. Because my cousin gets very attached, and he already is- and I can't see his heart be broken. Especially because he's all signed up and ready to go the war. No matter how perfect he is, nobody deserves a broken heart."

I sighed. There was so much Liz didn't know.

What was there to answer? What could I possibly say to that? Liz was right, for everything that she knew. I couldn't have two Edwards. I had one. But if the two were the same... did that make them two, or did that make them one?

_"I don't even know," _the voice whispered.

Of course it didn't know.

Liz then looked at my ring again, as if tracing her finger over with the stone.

"Tell me about your Edward," she said dreamingly. "Your ring looks familiar."

Instinctively, I jerked my hand back. It would look familiar to her- of course! How stupid! I was wearing not only a copy of Mrs. Masen's ring, but the exact same one. The same went for my bracelet- all but the tiny wooden wolf.

"I don't know anymore," I announced, hoping that it was the truth. "I feel like I left him in another time."

I hoped dearly that my answer would suffice. When it did, however, I was even shocked. I had never been a good liar- that was why Renee had called me her "little open book."

The footsteps now returned twofold. I looked up, awaiting for Edward's arrival. I hadn't heard any of the conversation or who was here. When he finally arrived, he smiled at me.

"We have a house call, Bella," he said stunningly, in the most charming voice imaginable, "and it's just for you."

Carlisle Cullen smiled at me from behind, although I could tell that it was partially grim.

**A/N: And let the reviews begin!**


	10. Trouble

**A/N: Update! A huge thank you to all of the reviewers, of course. I'm so excited that a lot of new readers got hooked, too. I hope you like this!**

**As you can probably tell from the last 500 updates, I'm getting really bad with meeting timelines. So if I don't have the next chapter up by next week, you have my permission to all throw the sharpest sporks you can possibly find at me. Alright? Alright.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, she has not authorized this, she has not read this (to my knowledge at least, Stephenie if you're reading this please drop a review, that would be splendid), etc. It is a work of fiction. A fictious work of fiction. And I am only fifteen.**

Carlisle looked like he had aged, even though I knew perfectly well that he hadn't. Maybe I wasn't used to the purple bags around his eyes anymore. I hadn't had so much human contact in years, after all.

Liz, still standing awkwardly next to me, smiled. I wondered if she was fostering any affectionate feeling towards Carlisle. It had been so long since I had seen Esme at his side, he seemed almost unhappy.

"Dr. Cullen," she said briskly. "Is everything alright?"

There was definitely something different in the tenor of her voice.

Edward beamed at me, kissing the top of my forehead softly. His lips were whiskery and warm, and I silently prayed that they would never leave.

Out of the corner of my eye, Carlisle grimaced, although he didn't say anything immediately. He looked miserable. If it was because of me, I couldn't help but think how many more times in the future I would delay him of peace- my life and restlessness didn't often intertwine.

"Would you mind if I talked to Bella privately?" he asked sweetly in an angelic voice. "Dr. Gould wanted to make sure that she's alright. He said that there could be some serious repercussions."

Edward nodded instantaneously, thanking Carlisle with a huge smile on his lips. His perfect, masculine lips, which glittered so brightly under the lamp-

"Bella is doing just fine," Liz cut in curtly. "Aren't you, dear?"

I flinched. The sarcasm was apparent.

"Well, maybe to be sure-"

I was too damn eager to hear what Carlisle would have to say.

Before Liz could say anything else, Edward left the room, dragging her out by her blue veined wrist. I could see the anger in her eyes, and it became obvious then that I was not the only one with a taste for vampires.

Carlisle faced me silently. Not even the wooden clock ticked at us, and no bird beseeched our encounter with potent clamor. I swayed uncomfortably by myself. Being alone with a vampire wasn't as easy as I had originally thought.

"Bella, this morning you mentioned something about Alice."

Alice! I almost screamed in joy.

"You found her?"

He smiled now, shaking his head.

"Mary Alice Brandon," he interrupted. "I visited her an hour ago."

I didn't ask about how fast he saw her. I just couldn't keep the smile from peeling off my face now. Just the fact that three of my family- Carlisle, Edward, and now Alice- were here, in this strange, new world, excited me. I wasn't alone!

"How is she?" I asked impatiently.

Carlisle stiffened.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you visit her, Bella," he replied hoarsely. "I don't think she's anything like how you will remember her."

"Why?"

I desperately wanted to see Alice.

"She's at an institute, all by herself. She thought I was going to operate on her- she just kept on begging, 'please, _I'm not crazy, I know the future! I do!_' She couldn't see mine though. She nearly tore herself up because she couldn't."

I bristled.

"Oh."

The thought of Alice- tiny, little Alice- all alone in a cell, with nothing she would remember, James already on her trail- I couldn't bear it. But I supposed I had to, if I wanted to survive myself.

"Is there anything else?"

Something told me that just the news of Alice wouldn't suffice enough for Carlisle to visit me.

"Well, when I went to go visit your Alice, I came across someone else. Also with extraordinary talent."

He shrugged apologetically.

"His name was Rio, from San Juan, Bella. He's a tracker, and he can pick up the scent of a person as long as he's seen them in his head first. He managed to pick up yours."

I gulped. A tracker was not good news.

"I smell good to him, don't I?"

I could only hope but pray that my smell had gotten lost in the time warp.

Carlisle's sallow look wasn't very promising though. He gulped, and I noticed how hard he was trying to seem human to me. It was surreal.

"I take that as a yes."

It was strange, having death chase me again. I had always known it would, even in this new, deranged version of reality. I sung the mating song for Death no matter where I went; we were closer in relation than even Edward and I, which was timeless. Death was timeless to me.

Carlisle remained quiet, as if not wanting to admit that he had been the one to carry my scent over to this new tracker, Rio. I didn't blame him. I had been the one to tip him off about Alice, anyway.

"I'm going to have to leave," I muttered, scared as I said it myself. "But I don't know how to make it back to my own time. I don't know where else to go."

Carlisle considered that.

"He wouldn't try, you know, if you were with me. It would probably make me feel more comfortable, too."

I considered it. Leaving, though. Even to join Carlisle in his home. That would mean I'd have to leave Edward.

"Bella, if he tracks you- he'll track you right here."

I sighed. No matter what, I didn't want to lead a tracker to the Masen household.

"I'll go," I said slowly, finding just the words painful enough. "But I guess I don't have a choice."

Carlisle frowned at me with pity.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

I nodded. I could hear the regret in his words as he said this.

I straightened myself up, flattening out the creases of my clothing. I was never ready to say good- bye to Edward, especially not now. But I knew that in the face of sacrifice, I couldn't help any other decision. My choice was made. I wasn't even supposed to be here.

Before I could leave the room, there was a shriek from Mrs. Masen's door. I nearly had to cover my ears. She had always been quiet and delicate, and I had not once even imagined such a perilous scream emanating from her.

"Bella, I'd recommend you leave." Carlisle warned me. I knew his ears were picking up a frequency that mine could not, understanding what she swore under her breath.

His warning was to no avail. Mrs. Masen stood in the doorway, her eyes beaming right at me in the matter of moments.

_"You."_

She was angry, and the velvety voice inside my head wasn't helping.

_"I clothe you and care for you and what do I get! A thief! In my own household! You BITCH!"_

It took me a while to realize what she was talking about.

**A/N: Please review! The next chapter is VERY exciting. **


	11. Escape

**A/N: I'm getting so much better with deadlines! Finally!**

**Thank you to the reviewers- I think I finally succeeding in replying to you all. I got a lot of new reviewers too, which was awesome :) I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I actually got a message asking if I was Stephenie yesterday and it made me laugh a lot.**

I tilted my lower lip to the side, exposing a few of my bottom teeth. No other reaction was coming to me, and it didn't seem like any was going to come. In one fateful second, I knew exactly what she was talking about, and doubted it all the same. Following Elizabeth Masen's round green eyes, I spied an invisible ray, connecting directly to my left hand- four fingers down, all the way down. I could feel my lips prickle into a sour, uncomfortable expression.

"I swear, Mrs. Masen- I didn't-" my voice cracked worse than thunder.

She looked ravenous.

"Damn right you didn't." Her voice seemed calm now, despite the horrified edge of her face. I was almost at ease- until her sarcasm cut my throat. "Then where's my ring?"

I gasped, although I had already suspected it.

"Honestly, this is mine. And the same goes for my bracelet, too-"

"Bracelet?"

I felt queasy.

"No, it was from my fiancé," I defended.

"Fiancé?'

Shit. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Edward was back now- dangling a triumphant looking Liz on his arm. If I thought that Mrs. Masen's face was bad, Edward's would be the death of me. His eyes were bright- reddened around the edges, with tears, no doubt. I wanted to cry, too. I couldn't bear seeing him like this.

"Um, I was getting to that, Edward-"

Liz smiled impatiently.

"You told me, Bella. You said you love your fiancé. Don't you? Or was that a lie too?"

So Liz had shown her true colors, had she? I glanced at her, staring into her guilty face. How could I have not expected it? She'd lied to me once already. Maybe that was why Edward would never mention her.

She returned my scorned glare with extreme charismatic distaste. A tiny smile, her full lips puffed out- it was so easy to see the girl I had trusted, even though her image was now distorted. And even though I knew I should be angry, I wasn't. I was too concentrated on Edward's voice- rough, unlike his soft, velvety goodness...

"Bella?"

She was a saber toothed tiger.

"Um..." I trailed off. I knew lying wasn't an option, I was too much of an open book. Instead, I grunted nervously. It wasn't an attractive noise- disgusting, really- but it allowed me to focus. All I needed now was to pass out from stress. Which was something I was very capable of doing.

"Well, I think her Edward is impossible to get," came a solemn voice. I looked around, completely forgetting that Carlisle was in the room. "I've just told Bella some very bad news."

For a split second, I was frozen. It seemed like he was announcing Edward's death to me, singing his funeral song. Edward. Dead. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, no matter how weird a fantasy world I had stumbled upon. I glared at Carlisle, suddenly wondering why my eyes were growing tearful.

He motioned for me to speak. but my throat was strangely dry. I knew I had to lie- but unfortunately for me, Carlisle was not yet knowing of my inability to do just that. I took a deep breath, looking down at my shoes, not daring enough to loon into the unfamiliar green eyes.

"The spanish influenza took him," I croaked out, hoping the near- truth was just as good as another lie. "He's gone now. Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle offered a weak smile in return.

"Of course, if the Masens are busy, you may stay at my house, Bella. I would have to apologize, though. My company won't be often- the clinic does need me, influenza outbreak or not. Is that alright with you?"

I swayed, still looking down.

No. It absolutely, positively was NOT alright.

I couldn't help but notice my surroundings. Mrs. Masen was downright outrages- the ends of her hair curled out, like a wisp of malice. I tried to find the sweet, friendly woman I had come to know, but she was hardly visible, even from her slip up before. Next to her stood Liz- less triumphant, watching Carlisle offer his house to me with extreme jealousy. And next to her, like a statuesque model-

I regretted looking. His entire face looked swollen, dented with glossy green eyes. Glossy. He would cry, and over _me._

But by getting away- escaping, I would leave the Masens to their business. Rio would never be in their path. They'd be safe, from vampires, at least.

A wicked smile came to my lips. Edward had tried that once- and I had made the next monster friend I possibly could. His name sent shivers down me, but-

Withdrawing myself from his "present" life, I was saving him indefinitely. He had a year left- I couldn't rob him of that. I'd already taken my toll on him.

"It's fine," I mumbled, suddenly remembering Carlisle's question. "I can work for you. When I get enough money, I'll send it to you, Mrs. Masen. Thank you."

I blushed. Throughout it all, I didn't want them to hate me.

"Do what you want," she hissed. "But I need my jewelry back. And an apology."

"I'm sorry."  
Sorry to leave.

The wedding ring weighed fifty pounds, so it was almost a relief to free my finger of it. It clung to Mrs. Masen's palm, almost looking wrong. Her skin was too pink- too old; I would never grow old with that ring. Hopefully.

I then freed my wrist of the metallic bracelet clutching a diamond heart. She ripped it off with her teeth, handing me the extra links back.

"I don't need this," she said.

My bracelet looked barren and unwanted, only with a small trinket of my wolfed friend. It smelled wrong. Bad. Maybe the vampires's and the werewolves's sense of smell was really all in their head after all.

"Thank you."

I thumbed the clasp, trying to connect the two ends of the metal back together. My fingers were nervous- each scrape of the metal was piercing.

Edward was before me before I knew it, fixing the clasp. It took him all of three seconds until the bracelet was in a neat hoop around my wrist.

"A wolf," he observed, speaking low enough so only I could hear. "Symbolizes loneliness."

I let a tear escape, streaming off my face. I prayed he wouldn't notice.

"Good- bye, Bella," he whispered, kissing the top of my forehead.

"_Be safe."_

I wasn't sure if the words were said aloud or in my head, but I was terrified of what would happen next, and what my smell would bring.

**A/N: I know it wasn't a very exciting chapter, but the next one is intense, in a good way :) If you review I might reply with the first paragraph of the next chapter! Sound like a good idea? I think so too. So review! Thanks.**

**-P**


	12. Vision

**A/N: I hope that everyone who celebrates it has been having a happy Thanksgiving! I am so grateful for all for the amazing readers and reviewers that I have. Thank you all so much!!!**

**On a side note, I saw the Twilight movie last night. I'm not exactly sure whether I liked it or not. Like the meadow scene was really disappointing, but the baseball scene was absolutely amazing. And I absolutely hated who played Rosalie, but other than her I thought that the cast was actually really good. I won't give away anything else though (although I was the only one that noticed one girl was carrying a Twilight book in the background of one of the school scenes. None of my other friends caught it). Talk to me about that later if you want though!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, Stephenie Meyer does not endorse this, Summit doesn't, Little Brown doesn't, etc. If they did, please let me know, because that would be awesome.  
**

I hadn't realized I was so tired until I woke up, with the sun casting its morning rays onto me. Or maybe it was the afternoon rays? I wasn't so sure. All I knew was that Carlisle was gone, and I had nothing to do.

I tried to recall the events of the day previously, which were so extensive it seemed much more like a dream than anything else. I missed Edward. But even stranger, it wasn't my vampire Edward I missed, but the human one. The one with the round green eyes, whose tears welled up for _me_. And who would make eating a pie look like a commercial. And who was the tiniest bit of a notch closer to being in my league. I felt guilty wanting him, too- MY Edward was perfect.

I was alone in the house, which wasn't that much fun. Carlisle had warned me though- he didn't like leaving his patients alone. And people kept on falling sick lately. I had to remind myself that he had his obligations, and that didn't exactly define me.

I tried to remember what I used to do, back before I had even known about the mythical part of this world. Read? Carlisle had a fair collection of books, in a plethora of languages, but none that appealed to me that I had not already read. And Edward kept on popping up in my thoughts.

I sat down, perplexed. I had to try. I had to try doing something for him, in the least.

_Dear Edward._

No, that couldn't be right.

_Dear Edward Anthony Masen._

That was too formal.

_Dear Edward Cullen._

I paused. Was it strange that his name sounded so peculiar? Like it was someone else that I loved?

I slanted my paper a little towards the left.

_Edward;_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave, but it's for the better anyways. I love you. Don't ever forget._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I reread the later again and sighed. Now I could finally feel Edward's pain when he had chosen to take every reminder of himself from me. I would have to as well. And wait.

Carlisle had forgotten to get me food, so I had to run to the next block over for some bread and cheese. I hoped he wouldn't mind that some coins in his bowl were missing- I could pay him back its actual value later, if he so wished. The store was old, and reminded me of Phoenix somehow.

But on my walk back, I nearly froze. There was a rustling in the bushes. A _dangerous_ rustling in the bushes.

"Who is there?" I whispered, my heart racing.

The object did not stir.

I began to run, although my dress that was "fashionable" certainly wasn't made to do any physical activity. With a laugh, I realized I wasn't, either.

On my third stride of running, my legs gave in, and I toppled over. Straight down. On my butt. On the ground.

"Damnit," I muttered, trying to hoist myself back up. I could already hear the footsteps nearing me. Someone was hovering. Someone who had waited for this moment. I squirmed.

"You always fall, Bella, don't you."

The figure smiled.

I craned my neck to get a closer look.

What?

"Alice?"

I couldn't believe it.

She smiled, extending her arm.

"Oh my god, Alice, you're here! And you're _tan_!"

The girl chuckled, lifting me up.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" She cocked her head to the side, revealing very short black hair.

I shook my head. Wasn't she supposed to be locked up?

I couldn't help it though. I hugged her in the middle of the city- and hard. She beamed at me, as if that was what she had been expecting it all along. After a few seconds though, she began to feel awkward.

"Uh, Bella?"

I released her from the embrace. "Yes?"

"Sorry for asking, but I don't know who you are, other than the fact that you wanted to see me."

I paused.

"Oh." Then I racked my brain. "I'm a- a family friend."

I should take classes on how to lie.

She caught me in my lie, but didn't say anything. She seemed even shorter than she had been as a vampire- in fact, she looked astonishingly different, as opposed to the still-beautiful Edward. Her skin was a soft caramel; her eyes light brown. They were much bigger and buggy; her eyebrows were too close together, and almost formed one. But she was still beautiful. It hurt me to think that I could never even be that beautiful, even with all of her flaws.

"Well, call me Mary. Alice is only my middle name." She smiled. "Can you see the future too?"

"Something like that." I returned her smile with an even bigger one. Although the more I studied her, the less she looked like Alice. She was becoming a Mary in my own head.

We walked in silence after that, when I was shocked to find ourselves already back at Carlisle's house. It was prime- right in the center of the city. I loved the sprawling city already.

"I'm glad I'm getting to know you," she said suddenly, as I led her into the house. "Although I don't know why you randomly appeared in my visions. Oh!" She gasped, looking inside of the house. "Do you live here? Ugh." She began tsking with her tongue, and eyeing the whole room. "It looks like a man's bachelor place."

I nearly fell over from laughing.

"I only just moved in." Then I saw her eyes light up. "I'm sure you can redecorate if you'd like. I don't think that my Uncle would mind." Uncle Carlisle.

Temptation played across her face, but then she pulled a frown, and set down at a table.

"No, that's alright," she said. "I'm supposed to be insane, you know. I only came to find you because it would make you happy. And I was right, wasn't I? I'm already making you happy." She draped her feet over one of the chairs and began reading a paper.

"Thanks."

I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You will stay though, won't you?" I silently prayed in my head that she would.

She flipped through another page, where the headline proclaimed the influenza to be the worst outbreak of the decade.

"I don't know." She shivered. "But I am loving this cold."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I warmed up the bread for us to eat, and we had a meal. And I learned about how she was falling in love with a man at the asylum named Johan. And everything almost seemed okay.

Until Carlisle came home, with another vampire at his side. Another vampire who looked like stumbling upon two delicious smelling humans was the best thing that could possibly happen.

**A/N: If the first two paragraphs sound familiar, it's because they are. My computer is being weird lately, so I sent that to at least 90 percent of my reviewers (and if I didn't, I apologize SO SO insanely much). I'll be doing the same thing for the next chapter too, so if you review, you'll get a little preview!**

**Also, sorry about the sucky-ness of this whole chapter. I *ahem* lost my plot outline again... and really wanted to put this up today instead of hunt all over my room for it. So enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**-P  
**


	13. Red

**A/N: Finally, I'm getting good at updating! Anyways, a huge thank you to all my reviews. You're awesome!**

"Victoria?"

The woman's fire red hair was staggering. She looped her arm around Carlisle's lovingly, laughing and playing with it as he talked to her.

Every part of me wanted to scream. Every nerve cell on the edge of my body wanted to fight. Fight how, I didn't know. But suddenly it didn't matter- I would not let this woman have another second to live. I would destroy her. I would be the end of her. I wanted to _strike_-

She paused when she saw Alice and I, sniffed the air, and smiled.

"Humans?" she asked Carlisle, her voice playful, and at the same time, surprised. "Somehow, I guess I should have known."

Carlisle stiffened.

"Friends," he corrected her, although not impolitely. "This is Bella and Bella's friend-"

He paused, hoping I would fill the blank. But, fortunately for me, Alice jumped up happily and shook both of their hands.

"Mary," she smiled. "It's funny. I didn't see you coming."

Neither Carlisle nor Victoria asked her what she meant, but they both seemed mildly confused. My body was shaking. I could not stand looking at Victoria, and then imagining her demise, the one that Edward had done- if I could save Edward from pitting himself against any possible death, I would.

_"Calm down, Bella. Breathe in."_

It was a long time since I had heard his voice, and I nearly cried out. It was soft and warm; like caramel in my mind. I needed Edward. I _needed_ him.

Victoria extended her hand, daring me to take it. I didn't. I couldn't move- I was paralyzed in my current state. She chuckled curtly as she waited, and at last I was forced to give up. Her palm was cold. She felt like ice.

Carlisle sensed the situation immediately, although he had no idea what my previous tension with Victoria was. He made a throaty noise, smiled, and began.

"This is Victoria, a counterpart of mine." He smiled as if he had just made a silly joke. "Bella, she says that she knows Rio."

I nearly gagged. It was as if Victoria was on a permanent website for dating trackers. eHarmony would be eBlood for her.

Alice smiled.

"Rio Grande?" she said. "Or Rio de Janeiro? I know them both. Johan always says he wants to take me to one, but he doesn't like the heat very much. I can't understand why- it's so pretty!" She giggled.

I stared at her face. She hadn't seemed so _childish_ before- well, technically after I'd known her. She reminded me of Renee. And Johan? I paused, thinking.

_Johan was the old vampire._

James had told me! Right when he thought he'd killed me, he had told me that an old vampire fell on love with Alice, and then he had found Alice and tried to kill her, too. But then she was changed. In vengeance, he had destroyed his opponent. Then I had another thought.

_Johan was going to die._

The way that Alice's eyes shone when she spoke of him, I was briefly reminded of my own reactions to Edward. Had we not been in the same position? A bleak thought licked at my body- she couldn't even remember Johan, until I had reminded her. Would that be the same fate for Edward and I? I could forget him, like any other petty thing of my human life? And yet, when I saw the way that she and Jasper had looked at each other... it was all so _real_.

Carlisle and Victoria smiled at Alice, like two parents watching their child say a very unintelligent thing.

"Rio is my friend," Victoria enunciated perfectly. "I have known him for a very long time."

I recoiled, only imagining what she was thinking.

"Oh." I could see Alice's disappointment wash through her. "It's a nice name, though. He's from Mexico, isn't he? I bet he is. I once met a Mexican in Biloxi."

Victoria bared her palm, silencing her.

"He is my husband's younger brother," she said. "He's good at finding people."

She finished that with a smile, and another revelation hit me. _She was with James. _If I could follow her now, then I could destroy the two of them- and then...

_"It's no use fighting fate."_

"YES IT IS!"

I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until everyone in the room eyed me suspiciously, Victoria in particular. But no one made any mention of it, except for Alice, who was babbling meaninglessly in the background. I hesitated. Every part of me- every tiny, miniscule part of me, screamed at Victoria and her fire red hair.

"Victoria, would you like to talk outside, maybe? Bella is probably hungry; I didn't have the liberty of feeding her this morning." He smiled, hoping that she would accept.

"That sounds fine," she answered. "It's been a pleasure, Bella, Mary." She shook both of our hands again, and departed to the garden outside.

Alice watched them leave, and positioned herself back on the couch.

"They were nice," she said. "Is that your Aunt or something?"

I coughed. I had forgotten that Carlisle was my alleged "uncle." The thought of them as a couple made me sick. The thought of Victoria, even- it was despicable. She was the worst of the worst.

"No," I replied harshly. "I don't like her."

Alice nodded.

"It was funny, what your Uncle said about you being hungry. Because it looked like she was hungrier- almost cannibalistic. Like she wanted to boil me in a pot or something. Do I smell good, Bella?" She rubbed her arm in front of my face, waving it.

"Actually, you smell a bit like sweat," I answered her. "Not very appetizing." _Even though I'm sure the sweat was only a sweetener in Victoria's mind._

Alice chuckled.

"Well, I think I smell good." She breathed in. "Johan says I smell the best. Better than anyone has ever smelled before." She said it like it was the best compliment.

I only nodded.

"I've heard that before, too," I answered her, thinking of Edward in all of his perfection.

We talked after that. She was very inquisitive- something I had never really given her credit for. She knew a lot about me since I had gotten to 1917, but nothing before. Or after. Although that did have to make sense- she couldn't see that much into the future, especially as a human.

At long last, she nestled onto her couch.

"Do you mind if I fall asleep?" She eyed me hopefully, as if sleeping on someone's couch was a horrible crime.

"No, go right ahead."

I brought a blanket for her (mine, considering the fact that I had no idea where things were in Carlisle's house) and let her fall asleep. I snacked on some food I had bought. But I kept on looking out the window, terrified that Victoria would come in and pounce.

She didn't though. She fled before I saw her again. And I was greeted with an even grimmer Carlisle Cullen.

**A/N: As per usual, review and get the next part of the chapter. Thanks so much everyone!**


	14. Departure

**A/N: Thank you SO much for all of the amazing reviewers that I got this time around! I know that I didn't end up sending the first part of this chapter. It's because it has nothing interesting in the first few lines, and by the time you get to the first stopping point, it's a lot from the chapter. So I'll make a deal, okay? If you reviewed last chapter and this chapter, I'll give you double the next update than I normally would have. Sounds good?**

**Anyways, disclaimer, since for this chapter I actually need one. Absolutely nothing belongs to me, ESPECIALLY not the italicized paragraph. That's taken directly from Twilight. If you don't know what Twilight is by now, are living at a place where you have access to movies and books, and are on fanfiction reading this; then please, say so in a review and I will fill you in.**

**I guess I'll stop talking. Here's the update everyone.**

With Alice asleep and Victoria gone, I found myself face to face with Carlisle. He was unhappy. I could sense it immediately; his beautiful face was withered and sad. I quivered, hoping that it wasn't at all my fault.

He tsked a few times, his tongue clicking rapidly.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, bending closer. "I shouldn't have acted like that."

He turned away from me, not at all smiling.

"It's just- I know her from the future, and ah- I don't really like her, and I'm sorry for being rude but-"

"That woman was not like me," he responded solemnly, watching my face as his words cut in. "She doesn't like what I do."

I paused, waiting for him to continue. Then I nodded, finally understanding.

"Blood?" I asked, my heart racing.

He nodded.

"Did you know that both of you-" he motioned to Alice, and then to me, "have _extremely_ poignant smells?"

I gasped, dumbfounded.

James. Alice.

It all made sense now.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke Alice, secretly thanking myself that I had not awoken her with my tears. As per usual, however, she was excruciatingly cheerful, even in the wee hours of the morning.

"Bella!" She screeched, a smile already plastered onto her face. "Bella, Bella, Bella." She smiled brightly, exposing a set of beautiful teeth. "How are you?"

"Just fine," I lied, not meeting her eyes. "Never been better."

Unfortunately for me, my foot took that moment to trip over an edge of the carpet.

Alice exploded into harmonious laughter, throwing her arms back as she cackled. I flinched, looking away. She looked almost unattractive when she did that. Like a hyena. But then she paused and smiled at me again, and I wondered why on earth I'd ever thought she wasn't gorgeous.

"Do you always trip?" She asked, tossing her hair. Then she heaved a breath. "Don't answer that. I know you do." She tapped the top of her head.

I smiled in return, picking myself up off of the floor.

"It isn't uncommon," I answered, plucking the dust bunnies on my skirt off.

Alice then sauntered over to the kitchen, where she was surprised at what little food Carlisle and I had.

"It's like you eat humans or something," she said, chuckling. "Which of course you don't. I learned about cannibalism once. Isn't it terrible?" I didn't respond. It would hurt me to tell her anything of that sort- she was too fragile, too delicate. Even more so than me. I watched as she opened all of the cupboards unsuccessfully. In the end, she somehow managed to find food- a ripe red apple- and bit into it.

I watched her bite the apple, feeling my stomach rumbling. Then I paused.

An apple. There had been something with an apple.

I glanced to the side of myself, looking around the room. Something with an apple. Something important with an apple...

At long last I realized that it was probably something unimportant anyway, and continued to talk with Alice.

"Bella," she said. "Would you be mad at me if I left?"

My eyes widened.

"No," I said back hesitantly. "Why?" My eyes glared at her. I hoped she hadn't meant that she was suicidal.

She shrugged, finishing her apple.

"Because Johan is coming tonight," she answered. "And he's going to take me back to Mississippi." She looked at me, apologetic. "He says he doesn't trust me alone anymore."

I coughed extremely loud.

My previous thought was true, then.

_"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that you Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked- I _never_ will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans- and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no need for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."_

_"Alice," I breathed astonished._

_"The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually."_

My knees began to feel weak from nerves.

"He's coming to pick you up, though, right?" I asked, ready to not allow Alice alone anywhere. "I heard that our crime rate has been pretty high."

She smiled, brightly thinking of her beloved Johan.

"Yes," she said. "You'll get to meet him! That will be nice, won't it?" Her eyes gleamed.

"It's going to be great," I moaned, all the while thinking of what I had just caused her and her poor Johan. "I can't wait to meet him."

We played a few rounds of chess, when Carlisle decided that it was time to teach us how to play three person baseball.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At six o clock sharp, Alice perked up and ran to the door.

"He's going to be here soon!" she screeched, kissing the top of my forehead and the top of Carlisle's. "I'm going to miss you both."

We were both tense, but we managed to smile back. I felt jealous as Carlisle's grace showed her sincerity. I just looked like a nodding broccoli.

"We'll see each other again soon," she promised, giving me a hug. "I'll keep looking out for you. Okay?" She tapped her head again like she had before, and like I had before, I let out a small laugh.

"Okay," I agreed, as we grabbed hands.

She opened the door, greeted by a very handsome vampire. I turned to look at Carlisle, wondering what he was going to say. He did not stir.

"This is Johan," Alice introduced, swinging his arm over her shoulders. "He's the best." She beamed at him.

He returned with a look of the strongest concern I had ever seen. Like he cared for her. Like she was the most amazing person in the world, and he would do anything for her.

_"I still love you more."_

I glanced around, looking for who had said the words.

Then I paused. Edward!

Edward?

Had I _really_ forgotten him?

I could feel all of the color drain from my face. I hadn't thought of him once. Edward. _My_ Edward. The Edward that loved me just the same way that Johan loved Alice- and even more.

Johan shook Carlisle's hand, but all Carlisle did was nod.

"It's good to meet you at last," he said to Johan. "Now take care."

He shut the door behind him.

The house was particularly quiet with Alice gone; and even more, I _felt_ quiet. I had needed Edward so much I hadn't thought of him. But since I had, I needed him more. I trembled, feeling forlorn.

"Bella," Carlisle said, staring into my face. "Victoria's mate-"

"I know," I cut in. "Believe me, I know James." I tried my best to smile.

Fortunately, Carlisle did not fancy prying, and he let me leave it at that. He began to pace the room, somewhat nervously. I eyed him. He looked like a beautiful statue, set to circle around me. He looked even more perfect than a Michelangelo. My heart ached intensely; I needed _my_ vampire.

He then paused again, looking away from me.

"Bella, do you remember, er, Edward?" He asked, wondering, no doubt, if it was alright with me if I said Edward's name aloud.

I straightened my posture immediately, intent on knowing more.

"Is he okay?" I blurted out.

Carlisle shrugged.

"He's fine," he said at last. "Physically, at least. But there's that awful Spanish influenza-"

I could hear the beats of my heart stop.

"and his father got it. They didn't diagnose it right, and it was able to take over his body faster because he's already handicapped." He stared into my eyes. "The funeral is tomorrow."

I let myself breathe out.

"I'm going," I said at last. I must have sounded demanding, for Carlisle didn't even try to convince me otherwise.

**A/N: I know you want the next chapter early, so start reviewing! Also, I thought I might tell you; including this one, there's ten chapters left if all goes under schedule. Then you'll know exactly everything about this little adventure.**

**-P**


	15. Funeral

**A/N: A gigantic, huge thank you to all of the reviewers, story alerts, favorite story, author, etc. notifications that I got. I signed onto my email a day later and found fifty six new messages, and even now continue to get some. You all are amazing!**

**A lot of you have been posting your theories in the review box. I just wanted to make it clear that while that's totally fine and I LOVE reading them, I won't be able to answer most of your questions just yet. You'll find out eventually though- I promise. By the end, you will know everything. There's nothing that annoys me more than an ending where you imagine.**

**I'm nearing the end of writing this, and I plan on having it all posted by Valentine's Day, just because that seems like it would be a very Edward/Bella holiday. You tell me. I'm also getting better with deadlines. FINALLY! **

**Anyways, you should know my disclaimer. I hope you like this chapter, because it's been my favorite!**

Living with Carlisle wasn't that different from living with Charlie, as I soon figured out.

He spent most of his time at the hospital, which I supposed I couldn't argue against. He had people to save. But when I had drifted into sleep and awoken again, I found a black dress hanging on my doorknob. I touched the cloth, which felt expensive, and smiled. Carlisle must have bought it while I was sleeping.

Normally, funerals took a long time to prepare for. Normally, the people morning would dress their loved ones in their favorite clothes. Normally, they would have a huge procession and write memorials.

I sighed, pulling the dress over my head.

There were so many people dead, any chance they got at a funeral spot they grabbed.

(This is the point where the people who did not review chapter thirteen get up until)

I brushed my hair, which was wispy and thin in the cold, arid weather. I could feel my nerves on every end of my body shudder. I shuddered, too. I was nervous.

My bracelet dangled on my wrist, but I didn't care for it. Only Jacob's wolf was there. It struck me as odd that I didn't care much for Jacob- when was the last time his name had even crossed my mind? I felt guilty as I did so. He was still my Jacob. And I missed having him; the most easygoing friend I had ever made.

Carlisle had been kind enough to stock the kitchen with yet more food. I found a muffin and ate it lovingly. I had never been one for sweet food, although this was heavenly. It melted in my mouth in all of the right places.

I didn't eat much after that, too concentrated on all of my nerves. I was nervous. Extremely nervous. I did my best to try to do my hair, but after an unsuccessful eight minutes, I realized that I couldn't do anything in the department of beauty without Alice. Less than a day without her and I already missed her terribly.

I walked outside, waving money in my left palm.

"Taxi!" I screamed, hoping that one of the cars would pull over.

Fortunately for me, the coins that I'd managed to swap were pricey, and a small black car pulled over.

The wheels were lopsided, but I tried not to notice that. I didn't say anything when there was a horse out in front, although I certainly wanted to. A lot of the other cars on the road didn't look that old. I hoisted myself onto the front seat and smiled at the old man on the other side.

"Where to?" He snarled, spitting onto the road.

I clutched the paper that Carlisle had directed me to tightly.

"Graceland Cemetery," I answered, reading the name off of it. "It's on North Clark street."

The driver spat again, starting to move.

"I know," he mumbled, twirling a twig in his mouth.

It was with a great stroke of luck that I had managed to get a taxi driver who had not liked to talk. In Phoenix I had found that I had gotten that often- always somebody who would ramble on about the weather, or current events, or what I was wearing. I would sit and nod. I never liked talking much.

The ride wasn't long. As we stopped, I looked out. Graceland Cemetery was huge.

I paid the man with half of the money that I had managed to bring- his greedy eyes told me that it was probably a bit much- and stepped out of the car. He helped me out, a notion yet again that I had radiated the wealthy. I mumbled my "thank you's" and began to walk towards the place. My stomach rumbled. I couldn't breathe.

A woman dressed in all black sat at a table, and peered at me hesitantly.

"Name?" she asked, surveying me.

I swayed. Had I given my real name, I might not be allowed in.

"Angela Weber," I sighed, blurting out the first name that I could think of.

She wrote down my name in neat cursive and then looked up again, expectantly.

"And you are here to view?"

"Edward Masen, Sr."

She clicked her tongue a few times, penning all of this in a neat, loopy script. When she was done handed me a single black rose. I took it, wondering if that was the custom. The only funeral I had been to was my Grandmother's, and it had been very different.

I held the black rose to my heart as I began walking forward. There were at least six funerals going on, no doubt all from the Spanish Influenza. I took a deep breath and continued. I needed to see Edward.

I scanned the lot looking for someone with his strange colored hair, but was taken aback when I realized that a lot of the participants had the very same shade. They all didn't seem to pay any attention to me in the slightest. I paced pointlessly, wondering what on earth I was going to do.

Just as I was about to give up hope, a Priest walked onto the yard, flanked by a dozen or so mourners. All but two of them were crying. I took me the longest time to place them- it was Edward and Liz.

Part of me was even surprised to see Liz at all. She had so openly hated her Uncle. When I was able to look closer, though, I could see she did not seem upset. In fact, she was smirking. _Smiling_. I recoiled.

The priest took the front, reciting lines from the Bible, and lines from other things. I tried my best to pay attention, although I found myself fiddling my thumbs a lot. It was all rather boring.

Then Mrs. Masen took the podium, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Friends and family," she began, looking at us all. "Edward was my husband. But more than that, he was my best friend."

I rolled my eyes. I had seen the way he treated her and demanded from her. I couldn't think of how that would be best friend worthy. Again, I thought of Jacob after this. I wondered if he missed me like I missed him.

I took this opportunity to stare at the casket, which was directly behind Mrs. Masen. I flinched immediately. I hadn't realized that it was an _open_ casket.

I could feel the blood rising to my face. Every part of me began in revolt; every part of me protested. My face filled with color, as my blood trickled to the top; I dropped the rose to the floor, running out as fast as I could. People stared out after me.

About fifty feet away, I managed to trip over somebody's shoe. I didn't think much of it. Instead, I began to spew vomit on the grass. My muffin was almost distinguishable from when I had eaten it.

_"Well, don't you look blue."_

I coughed a few times, looking at the grass beneath me. I could not pay attention to his voice in my head right now. My body was revolting against me, and revolting against my very eyes. I made one last, throaty hiccup in which I released yesterday's bread, and threw myself on the grass to calm down.

_"Bella?"_

I closed my eyes, not daring to answer again.

The voice was persistent in getting my attention, as I heard it repeat my name a few times more. I moaned a sharp "stop," as I tried to pick myself up. When I opened my eyes, I gasped.

Edward.

He hovered over me, offering a hand to lift me up. I turned bright purple as I saw my breakfast all over his shoe; sizzling grotesquely in the sunlight.

"S-sorry," I mumbled, as he helped to pick me up.

He didn't say anything. He laughed slightly, but said nothing else. When I was standing on two feet, he gave me a hug.

I could have never imagined hugging Edward- _actually_ hugging Edward, in my entire life. He wasn't exactly soft, but he felt good, and warm. I huddled close to him as he wrapped his arms delicately around me. And then, before I knew it, he brought me into a kiss.

I had never kissed him like that before. His lips moved at the same time that mine did; his tongue crashed against mine like an ocean tide. We tangoed together; our tongues meeting in the middle. I could feel a shiver rip through my entire body as he pulled me closer, running one hand through my hair. After a minute or so, he broke away, and jumped back.

"Bella, why are you here?" He gasped, wiping off saliva from his lips. It occurred to me at that moment that he had kissed someone who had just finished throwing up. I was a little bit disturbed by that fact.

I trembled. He looked- somehow, he looked _dangerous_.

"I- I wanted to pay my respects," I answered. The rose lay forgotten on the floor as I spoke.

He grabbed my arm a little too hard and looked at me in the eye.

"Bella, we can't be together," he said adamantly.

I stared at him a little longer as the realization hit. We wouldn't be allowed to be together- and I wouldn't be allowed to feel his warm body against mine. I continued to tremble, feeling feeble and weak. I didn't like being so vulnerable, even after all of this time.

My eyes began to water, but as I tried to look away, he lifted my head back up with his fingers.

Before I knew it, he was kissing me again with the most passion I could have ever asked for.

When I reopened my eyes, every single person looked at us, their jaws dropped to the floor.

**A/N: So that's it for chapter fifteen. I hope that you liked it. Again, please let me know. And as per usual, although I feel that I must remind you, if you submit a review I will reply with the next few paragraphs of the next update. But adding on to that- if you submit an anonymous review (which I do accept), I don't have means to reply, so you'll just have to wait.**

**Until next time,**

**-P**


	16. Love

**A/N: A few points of interest that I felt I must discuss.**

**Firstly, to all of my fantastic reviewers, thank you all so much! I hit a personal record for amount of reviews last chapter, and that makes me SO happy I can not describe. Us Twilighters are going to rule the universe. I can feel it within me.**

**Anyways, I was also going to ask a question. Originally, I entitled this story "Timeless to Me" because I couldn't think of anything else (yes, like the Hairspray song). But as I was rereading Eclipse last night, I found the passage that inspired this story. And so now I think that a great new title for this is "That Boy, That Girl." But you tell me- should the switch be done?**

**Thirdly, I wanted to point out that anonymous reviewers are accepted, but I can not reply. I do reply to email addresses though, so if you'd like, that would be great. In response to Em's review- the visitor in chapter nine is Carlisle, but I can email you the chapter if you leave your address here, and thanks for reading!  
But I won't keep you reading my author's note any longer. Enjoy the update!  
**

It was hard to tell who was angrier- Mrs. Masen, with her inflamed red cheeks, or Liz, with her piercing eyes.

I tried to break away from Edward, scared at what was to happen next. Still, he kept my body warm to his, as if he could never let go. I breathed in, smelling his strange scent. I couldn't imagine anything more pleasant. I couldn't fathom wanting anyone else.

"You!" Mrs. Masen blurted out.

I glared at her eyes- they were red. Blood was reminiscent on her cheeks; and the phrase _hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn_ ran through my mind. I cringed. She was the epitome of terrifying.

I tried to recoil, but Edward did not let me move.

"I'm sorry!" I burst, looking away from her. "I just wanted to share my sympa-"

I was cut off by her antagonizing voice.

"Don't even finish that word," she snapped sullenly. "I don't want to share anything with you! Anything!" She took a moment to glance at her son's direction. "And that means grandchildren, too."

I was taken aback by her remark, and my immediate flinch backwards showed it. I shuddered. I was always like that; always susceptible to what others decreed. I was too feeble. Weak.

"I swear, Mrs. Masen, I don't have any intentions-"

Edward stopped me this time. He put one finger against my lips as if to stopper me from speaking, and I wondered briefly over why was that. His grasp was strong.

"That is between Bella and myself," Edward said briskly, removing himself. "I didn't ask to go to bed with _you_, mother."

I was vaguely aware that he dropped me from his grasp.

Had we been shooting a television show, the director would have asked everyone to _ooh _in pity. I saw a bit of it, too- our audience seemed to be very intrigued with the whole ordeal. My lip fumbled. No, no, no! This was a _funeral_-

"He- he didn't mean that," I all but gasped, a little shocked by the words that I thought he would never say. "I swear, I haven't done anything!"

Her glance was cold. I could not find any more words for it- but there was a sort of edge to it. I couldn't quite place what it was.

Edward murmured something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

He nodded.

"Bella, love," he said, which made my heart flutter, "I wouldn't ever deny that." Then he smiled my favorite crooked smile, and grabbed my hand.

I didn't know what to do. What was there to do, when you stood next to the most perfect boy, even while he was still human? And what did you do when he gave you that adoring smile, the one that could melt you away? Make you want to be his- to lace your fingers with his, to wake up each morning next to _him_...

I felt too nervous. _I'm not ready, _I realized, _I could not be ready for this._

"I- I'll leave," I stuttered, nearly tripping over my stained feet, "I'm sorry to disturb-b you, b-but I just wanted to give my c-condolences." I hiccupped. I looked pathetic, delivering my last feeble lines to the audience.

As I walked out, I could feel the eyes slowly peeling away from me. Slowly. Some people simply no longer wanted to look at me anymore. Some wanted to tend to their children- all of the strange, bronze haired children- and some, still, wanted to visit Edward Sr. in the tomb. But a few pairs of eyes never faltered. The gleaming eyes of Mrs. Masen, Liz, Edward, and the minister.

Out of the corner of my eye, I felt that the minister seemed strange. Wrong, almost. Like he should be under a different light. I didn't give it much thought, though. He prayed over the dead. That wasn't much of a life. The minister bent down next to Liz and began speaking very fast. My eyes left them to privacy as I stared ahead; wondering when the next taxi would arrive.

I was almost at the gate when I heard a rustling in the grass. I turned my head slightly.

It was Edward.

He was _smiling_.

"Wait," he breathed.

What choice did I have but to obey?

"Yes?"

My heart started beating faster. Embarrassing. I prayed that he couldn't hear it.

"Thank you, Bella." He grasped my hand and gave it a kiss. "I've been very, very, lonely." Then he pulled me into a hug. It was a different hug than before. Bigger. More meaningful. It occurred to me that at last nobody was watching.

I tilted my head upwards. I would be ready now.

He did nothing but chuckle.

"What?" I gasped; annoyed that he would not kiss me when we were in private. He smiled, almost laughing.

"Bella, I'd like it better if you had some water first. You did just throw up."

"Oh." Now I felt ridiculous.

He fetched me some water, and waited with me when I was on the curb. When a taxi came, he opened the door, and handed me a wad of money. Then he kissed the top of my forehead.

"Bella?" He asked.

I swayed. "Yes?"

"I'd like it very much if you would come back to see me."

I nodded, understanding. Then I raised my pinky finger.

"I promise."

He seemed utterly confused as to why I had my finger raised. I did not say anything; I had forgotten the times that we were in. I felt childish. But instead of seeing my blushing face, the taxi driver wheeled off onto the street.

I waved from the window, and saw Edward wave back.

Then I returned to Carlisle's house, somewhat triumphant.

________________________________________________________________

How much time had passed? I wasn't sure. It could have been a week, or a day. Or maybe even a year- if I had believed it strongly enough. But the next thing I knew, Liz was sick. And she wasn't going to get any better.

**A/N: Please review and you get the next part! And happy holidays, everyone!**


	17. Gone

**A/N: I hope that everyone had a happy and safe holiday, and that you all are getting ready for an exciting New Year's. In case I don't update until then, I wish everyone a happy and healthy one, and VIVA 2009!  
**

**A hundred thank you's to my reviewers and readers alike. I was late with responding to a lot of you- sorry about that, I sent you the first part of this update, but I do apologize if you haven't checked it yet and now the whole thing is up. **

**You know my disclaimer and basically everything else, so enjoy!  
**

"Edward," I said, clicking my tongue. "Stop!"

He chuckled, removing his lips from my neck.

It was so easy. Easy like breathing. Easier, even. In the blink of an eye we were not allowed to see each other, and in another we never parted. I had to thank Carlisle's acceptance of us as a couple and cherish it.

"Bella," Edward smiled the lopsided grin yet again. "You know you don't really want me to stop."

I quivered, although I was floating on a cloud. "I know," I admitted.

I glanced at him. His shirt clung to him too tightly; his clothes were perfect against his skin. And he was warm. I hadn't realized how much I had liked the warmth until now. I burrowed my face in his chest. We were perfect together.

"Where have you been, love?" He asked, moving my hair behind my ears. "I've been looking for you for a while now."

His husky voice made me feel breathless, and I felt like I was going to melt.

"Oh, you know," I sighed, not daring enough to look into his face. "Here and there."

It probably would have been better if my apparent time travel had granted me the ability to make a lie undetectable. It might have made it a smidge better. I didn't like having to shy away from Edward's eyes- brilliant green as they were. But I had to anyway. It was safer.

Suddenly he sat up.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. As if on queue, my stomach took that moment to growl. I choked back a laugh; it seemed almost staged.

We hobbled over to Carlisle's kitchen, which was stocked with food for the very first time. The cabinets were full of cheeses and bread, and delicious pies and cakes. I supposed I had gone a little overboard with the shopping. Maybe it was just the fact that there was nothing artificial, but it all looked so _good_.

"Give me that." I took the pan from Edward's grasp, and warmed it on the stove.

"What?" he said. "I can cook, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Watching your mom doesn't count, Edward."

He chuckled, attempting to grab the pan back from me, even though it was already hot. It was astonishing how easy it was- taunting him with a pan. He couldn't reach out to grab it in just one swipe. It would take a little bit of time.

I speared a wad of butter and let it swim all over the pan. The stove cackled at me. It was a prop, mostly, and hadn't been used since it was in the last owner's hands.

"Fajitas?" I asked. I hadn't exactly found tortillas for them, but I figured that we could just eat it carb-free. Renee would have been proud.

Edward had a quizzical look on his face.

"Fajitas?" He repeated, slowly, as if to test the word on his tongue. "Never heard of it."

I attempted to recall my mediocre knowledge of American history, but I was certain that we had already added Texas and California to the States. From that, surely we might have adopted Mexican food. I crumpled my shoulders into a ridiculous shrug, and dropped sliced peppers into the pan. They sizzled as I did so.

"It _smells_ nice," Edward said, breathing in. "I can't wait to try it."

After the chicken had browned and the onions looked caramelized, I extracted two plates from the cabinet and set them on the table. Then I served the food, as Edward politely brought us both some water to drink.

"Carlisle won't be coming?" he asked.

"No." I didn't even need to answer, although I had some strange desire to want to. In the past week, Carlisle hadn't spent dinner with us once. I claimed that it was due to his work schedule- which had doubled, due to the influenza- although I knew otherwise. Edward would find out anyway- later.

I paused, a sickening feeling rising in my stomach.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Bella, love, you look green."

I stood up, feeling dizzy. _Edward was going to die soon. _I coughed. I couldn't fathom the idea in the slightest- it was absurd, silly. But he was. History had to ravel and ravel and ravel...

"I'm- I'm okay," I mouthed, sitting back down. "Sorry." I had no idea what could make a good excuse for randomly getting up, so I decided to keep my mouth shut instead. Edward, thankfully, hadn't made a big production out of it. He just chewed his fajitas and smiled occasionally.

"It's delicious," he said when he took his first bite.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "It's Grandma Swan's recipe."

I was grateful to the fact that it actually was.

It was routine by now- Edward would come, we would eat, and an hour later or so, Carlisle would come home, and he would have to leave. So it was shocking that I heard a doorknob open when I was midbite.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked me, raising a perfect eyebrow.

I shrugged.

"I guess," I said, although I had a bad feeling in my stomach. "Wait here." I dumped my dish in the sink and raced towards the door.

Unfortunately, running and I were better enemies. I fell flat on the floor, my knee scraped.

"Bella?"

Thankfully, the intruder was only Carlisle. I held my knee tight and looked at him pleadingly. Why was the pain so much? I had only tripped. It shouldn't have been this much...

He offered me a hand, and I got up. I inspected my knee a little bit- it wasn't bleeding, although it was badly scraped. There was a white film all around it. I looked, turning away. Bruises and cuts were never fun, for me anyway.

"You're home early," I choked out, clutching my leg, but not looking at it. "Is everything okay?"

Carlisle sighed.

"It's nothing to worry about now," he said, helping me back into the kitchen. "I'll tell you about it later."

I nodded. I knew what the real problem was. Even now, Edward was insightful- he would know if something was bothering me. Carlisle could hide it much better.

"Dr. Cullen," Edward said, offering him a place to sit. "You look a little sick. Are you sure it's good for you to be at the clinic so often?" His voice was velvet. I shook my head roughly. It was very, very much the same as his "old" one.

Carlisle sighed.

"It's just the influenza," he said. "It's deadly, but it will pass." He fidgeted. "Even though the death tool jumped today."

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward had paused. I thought I knew why. There was a little girl- perhaps not little, but I liked to think of her that way- sitting in a sick bed right now. Sitting there and dying. A girl by the name of Liz, who just happened to be his cousin.

"Liz is gone," Edward said monotonously. I watched him. He just continued to eat- I wondered briefly how long it would take for him to chew a single pepper slice.

Carlisle stirred. I could tell that this was the question he had not wanted to discuss.

"Well, yes, Liz is _gone_," he emphasized. "We just can't seem to find her anywhere." He paused, looking sympathetically at me, although I had not the slightest notion of why.

Edward only nodded.

"She ran away?"

"We think so. The minister came in last night, trying to offer her a better way to live. I don't know what he said. Something enlightening, surely. Wherever she is, the minister said God would be okay with it." He smiled a toothy smile.

Edward finished eating in silence, as I had already cleaned up my plate. Then together we helped to return everything from the table to its proper place, as Carlisle sat and watched. It was a bit strange to watch him sit there. I knew that being away from the clinic tore him apart, and that he couldn't stand sitting at home, doing nothing, when other people were dying. Edward shut the last door with a loud noise, and kissed me on the lips.

"Bella, I think I have to go comfort my mother," he said. "The minister convinced Liz to die on her own." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, although I knew that he was extremely saddened by the news.

"Go," I told him, standing on the tips of my toes to kiss his chin. "I love you."

"I love you more, Bella."

I watched him leave longingly, and then turned my attention to Carlisle. He was extremely still. It was as if he was deep in thought; someplace in the distance of both time and space. I paused. It was a bit scary.

"'Something enlightening?'" I repeated, breaking the tension.

He chuckled- somewhat.

I stared into his eyes. They were yellow, but I could swear I saw a twinkle of something. Not exactly a color- but a thought. I wondered what Edward could see in them. He probably saw much, much more.

"You know something," I accused. "Something about her."

Carlisle bit his tongue, although I knew it was surely out of habit and not out of need.

"In the morning," he promised me. "I've got work to do now."

I cast him a dubious glare. What kind of work could he possibly do now, when there was nothing to do at home? Surely it would be better if he could help someone- help someone not die. But I didn't say anything. Instead, I returned to my room and fell asleep.

I dreamed about the minister, and his strange looking skin.

**A/N: Reviews extremely appreciated! I'll give you the next few sentences of the next update when you do. And this is actually a chapter that you really want that for, because you will find out what Carlisle was going to say.**


	18. Logic

**A/N: SO I noticed that a lot of people were really confused with last chapter's events, so I'll just run through the FAQ really quick. Liz is missing, but nobody knows why. The minister visited her, and that's the last that Carlisle knew of her- Bella is not getting sick (although I can't say anything for the future, be that ridiculous or not), and Edward isn't sick yet (if he is going to be in my version). I hope that cleared a lot up, and a million thanks to all the wonderful reviews that I got!**

**I'd answer more, but you're going to find out a lot soon anyways. I hope that everyone had a happy and safe new year, and I wish you all the best :)  
**

When I awoke, I could feel my heart beating. Each rap of it pumping alerted me that something was going to change today. Something monumental. Carlisle would tell me what was wrong. He had promised me that much.

I ventured out of my room, and hobbled around the house, although it hurt my newly scraped knee to do so. He wasn't in any of his usual places. Finally, I found him sprawled out in front of a plethora of newspaper clippings, all yellowed with age.

"Carlisle?" I breathed. "What is all of this?"

He turned to face me, although he looked upset.

"Rio," he mouthed, tossing a newspaper at me.

I gasped, looking at the black and white picture.

The picture of my tracker was the picture of the minister.

I furrowed my eyebrows together as I examined the pristine page. The headline wasn't too enticing, just a simple declaration stating that the Chicago Church of Latter Day Saints changed hands. I gulped, staring at the date. "Stephen Johnston" had been appointed minister on the exact day of Alice's visit.

"He's going to kill me," I whispered, staring at his face.

He was smiling in the picture. It wasn't exactly a rude smile or anything, in fact; it looked almost _nice_. I would have trusted him, too. I ran a hand down the page, as if I would find more clues. The gradient of the paper revealed that he was dark skinned- something I'd picked up on much earlier. Tan.

Carlisle tossed me another set of clippings without a word. They scattered all around my feet, and I bent to pick them up. Each crinkle of the paper was terrifying.

The first few were just death notices. The mysterious disappearances and whatnot; all quite obviously vampire attacks. I swallowed, my head spinning. These people were dying because of _me_.

"Victoria warned me that this would be the case," Carlisle sighed, sifting through some more papers. "Her stories were rather interesting." He paused.

I knew what the pause was about. He wasn't sure how much I knew about the world- his world, actually, and I wasn't too keen on telling him. I sighed.

Death seemed to plague me, didn't it? It was at every corner. Every time I turned my head it would stare brilliantly at me- as if I was some great prize it wanted to recruit me for. Edward had told me it was because I was a bad luck charm. That if my luck would be bottled we would have a weapon of mass destruction. I frowned, a smidge bit annoyed. Maybe it wasn't so much me, as it was my scent.

"So why is he taking so long?" I mumbled, my eyes still staring at the morbid faces of the victims.

Carlisle stirred.

"I'm not sure," he muttered under his breath. I could tell that he felt uncomfortable admitted it. Admitting defeat, that is. And admitting something that he didn't know.

My eyes wandered in circles around the page for a while longer. I had not a notion for exactly how long. Seconds, maybe. Longer. I didn't know. Suddenly, I gasped.

"You say Liz disappeared?" I asked, my eyebrows twisted into shock.

Carlisle nodded.

"Often, ministers and church goers come by. They offer our patients a way to live in which will help others, and get them into Heaven." He stopped for a second, looking sad. "We let them do as they choose. I'm sure Liz did what she had to do."

I was not so convinced.

"But has there ever been a _vampire_ minister before?" I choked out.

Carlisle shrugged.

"I wouldn't think so, no."

"It's all connected," I mumbled. "Liz. Rio. Everything!" It might have been madness, but I let myself laugh. "Carlisle, Liz wants to get back at me. She hates me. And- and Rio could promise her eternal life, so long as she'd-"

"Agree to annihilate you."

I smirked.

"Exactly."

He slapped a few of his papers down, carefully examining my theory. But it all made so much sense. Rio had come to kill me properly. He thought that I smelled good. I sighed. This was not the first time someone would tell me that I smelled good.

I looked outside, just to ease my way into other, happier thoughts. It was all too much, too much that I had been in. I might as well just hand myself over now.

"Carlisle," I snapped. "It's sunny out."

And so it was. The sun had been out for a while now; baking its delicious cookie people delicately. People were dying now. Dying of the influenza and of vampire attacks. I squirmed, my stomach bothering me.

"Carlisle, you have to be at the clinic."

He did not like that idea.

"I can't leave you alone to die," he said sullenly. "At any moment, you're susceptible to who knows how many death threats!"

I let myself chuckle.

"And that would be totally unusual, right?" I did my best to smile. Unfortunately for me, I could not mimic Edward's perfect crescent.

"I'd prefer if you would come with me," he said. "Please?"

I paused, looking into his eyes. They were black. I wondered when was the last time that he had eaten, and I felt guilty yet again, for I was the reason why he was so hungry. I wished that somehow my fajitas would feel him up. Regrettably, I knew that they could not.

"Fine," I agreed, chagrin on my tongue. I dressed quickly, ready to go.

We were at the clinic by noon, in which time I had the chance to realize how many people were nesting at it. We passed by a group of gospel singers, twittering beautifully with their harmonious tones. As Carlisle had promised, there were churchgoers, all trying, no doubt, to recruit the dying into making one last memoriam. I thought briefly of Liz, and then looked away. When I had, I caught sight of a family of people, all blond and fair skinned, crying uncontrollably. I wanted to give them a hug. But I knew that I could pick up the disease from anywhere, too.

"This is depressing," I mumbled to myself, as my eyes rolled all around the room. I twittered my tongue. The pale yellow walls were peeling.

"No one promised it was going to be nice."

He led me through the doors into what I supposed was the doctor's and nurse's lounge. It was decorated with a few beautiful baubles and such, and I touched each one of them delicately. They moved when I did so. It was all very beautiful- in a sad, unmoving way. Timeless.

I followed Carlisle into a few more rooms, all flooded with the sick. Each time I saw someone new enter their bed, I couldn't help but think which one was Liz's. Was it the one the old woman now lay, half dead? Or with the small boy?

I decided to sit with the small boy. I smiled at him.

"Hello," I said, being friendly.

He trembled.

"H- h- hi," he squeaked.

I could feel my heart thump loudly. His only had a little bit more left. I felt ridiculous, stupid even- he was going to die soon, and I shouldn't have to make it any harder for him than it already had to be.

"I'm Bella." I tried my best to smile.

He returned the smile.

"Ja- Ja- Ja- Jacob- b," he wheezed.

Jacob. Of course his name had to be Jacob.

One of my hairs curled onto his face, but I let it lay there, limp. He was hurting now, just as I had been hurting Jake. I had to be there for him. I knew that it would be his final hour, and he had no one.

"My best friend is named Jacob," I told him, trying my best to let him calm down. "He's the best."

I wasn't much of a talker, so I didn't say anything else. I just stood there by Jacob and watched him protectively. He was weak, but he was hanging on. I could see that he was trying to keep himself from ripping at the seams- he was trying to keep himself alive, for me, or for other reasons. I let my hand warm his cheek. He was ice cold.

"You don't feel very good," I muttered. "Do you want me to get you some tea?"

The boy nodded, however hard it was for him to do so. I departed the room, looking behind myself remorsefully. He was sick. Very sick. The kind of sick that took people's lives. Bitterly, I tacked on another thought: and the kind of sick that made them want to become vampires.

_"With that logic, Bella, you're sick too."_

I clapped a hand to my head and stifled a laugh. Of course Edward's velvety voice would chime in now; he had been silent for far too long.

_"I told you my brain doesn't work right," _I fought back, laughing, even though I knew perfectly well I was fine.

I returned to Jacob, a pitcher of tea in my hand. I paused abruptly, my jaw sharpening into a rough "o."

"Carlisle?" I screeched. The bed was empty.

Behind me stood two sets of groveling red eyes.

**A/N: Answering a little bit to more FAQ that will probably arise: Jacob is just a common name, and it's coincidence his name is Jacob. He's not the one that we know and love (or hate). Bella isn't sick, Edward's voice was just playing with her. And everything else will be answered in the next chapter.**

**As usual, review and get the next part! I'd say next chapter is one of the most interesting in the whole fic. So thank you so much, and please review! :)  
**


	19. Vampires

**A/N: As usual, I want to give the biggest thank you to my reviewers. For the last four or five that I got, I wasn't able to answer, and I apologize greatly. Especially to Charmed-Hyuuga, who I didn't answer the time before that because I was late. If there's anything you want, tell me!**

**I also wanted to make a quick shout out. My best friend, Sydney, started reading this a few nights ago, and I love her to death. She's one of the best people in this world, and I love her with all of my heart 3 So I'm dedicating this chapter to you, Syd.**

**I obviously am not Stephenie Meyer, so if there's any reason to think that I am, you're all crazy.**

**And lastly: I know that in a chapter before I wrote about fajitas "feeling" Edward up…. Yes, I did mean full. And I LOLed when I read that again :)**

I let out a piercing scream, hoping to alert at least somebody else of the two vampires that had just made my acquaintance. _Carlisle, _I begged silently, _Please come help me!_ I couldn't hear anything but the maniacal laughter of the hunter, and of my heart beating frantically inside of my chest. I felt queasy. The faces of my predators shone brilliantly at me; like a fluorescent moon. No, please...

"So we meet face to face, Bella," a musical voice sang.

I couldn't help myself. I hiccupped. Just a meek human, hiccupping in the face of death.

"Where's Jacob?" I mumbled, not being able to think of anything else quite yet. The tea balancing on my hand suddenly felt extraordinarily hot. I contemplated briefly over letting it spew all over the vampires, but then decided against it. They wouldn't even feel the boiling hot liquid on their granite skin.

Rio smiled devilishly.

"That doesn't matter," he said. "He was dying, anyways."

I bristled.

"What do you want from me?" I gasped. "Why did you want me?"

His smile turned shifty as he inspected me again. The other vampire that had been with him- the female one, slowly slipped away.

"Surely someone has told you that you smell extremely delicious?" His eyebrow did a half wobble on his face. "Yes? I see that look on your face. I recognize it. Bella, if you didn't smell so enticing, then maybe your life could be spared." He threw me another wicked grin.

I heard my heart beating inside of my own chest, and I heard it echo all around me.

"Carlisle is here," I threatened him. "He'll take care of you."

But to this, Rio just smiled again.

"Carlisle is being taken care of," he said. "I think you know her? Her name is Liz."

I stiffened my jaw and clenched my fingers into two giant fists. My intuition had been right, then. Liz had wanted to kill me all along. Or maybe not all along… she must have liked me when she took me in. I let my mind wander.

Was that how strong being a vampire was? That she would go to fight- to kill Carlisle, who she had so obviously shown feelings for, only a short time ago? And what was the prize, in the end? Blood?

I felt every part of me harden in anger.

Yes, that was right. Blood was the only desire on the newborns' minds.

"Then kill me," I whispered. "Kill me and get away with it." I couldn't bear for him to find Edward- what if he killed Edward, too? That could not happen. I wouldn't let it happen.

Rio liked to prattle on.

"I just want to rub it in, a little bit," he gushed, "just to tell you how I did it all. How I was able to finally succeed in doing what so many could not- defeating you." He set his gaze on my eyes. "I think that you are familiar with a girl by the name of Mary Brandon?"

I could feel myself shake and the world shake around me with it.

"Alice," I breathed.

He nodded.

"Very good, Bella. As it just so happens, I have been tracking Mary for a long time. And continually her mate Johan has been defeating me by protecting her." He threw his head back and forth with a feeling of disgust. "The attraction of humans and vampires. Disgusting.

"But while I was busy stalking the streets of Biloxi, I came across another tracker like myself- his name was James.

"Again, very good, Bella. I see that you have known James? Interesting." He paused briefly.

"I have lived with James and his mate, Victoria, for a few months. We are all very interested in the same goals. So when we smelled someone else coming, a newcomer, we decided to go see.

"He was your Carlisle, and he saw you in his head clearly. As it just so happens, that's my talent. My talent is that I can do everything- on a much more limited scale than everyone I've ever met, but I still can do it. We let Carlisle go in peace, but I did not forget you. You became my target- much more than little Mary ever had been." He chuckled.

"Imagine my surprise when I had found you here- and James had found Mary here as well! And the fact that you two knew each other, well, wasn't that interesting? We knew we had to work together. We knew that when I could get you, Mary would see you in danger. And she would come to save you- only to be confronted by James himself." He laughed heartily once more. "You see? It was the perfect plan!"

As he said the words, I knew in my heart that he was right. Alice couldn't see vampires- she wasn't one yet- and would only see me in danger. A cloud of darkness would shroud her vision from her own outcome. Because of me, we would all fail. And then there would be no Alice.

My mind was reeling back and forth between what that would mean. When you disrupt space and time itself…

I heard a deafening cry from another room, and a scream.

Rio saw my confusion, but only nodded.

"Yes, that's Liz," he sighed. "She was a good one to find. She already hated you- she only wanted to get to that oaf in the other room. And not only that, but she was dying! Of all of my luck! It was so easy, so simple. All I had to do was promise her eternal life, and promise her that if she defeated Carlisle in battle, he would became her's." He chortled. "Of course, she doesn't know that it's a lie. And since Carlisle has never had any battle training, well… It should be easy."

I heard another screech and a moan. It sounded extremely masculine.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled. "Please, don't! It's not his fault that he was protecting me." I was imagining the delicate events of time being disrupted again. The delicate events that would lead from Edward's death to his rebirth… to our love, which spanned more than forever.

Rio cackled.

"Even if I tried, Liz wouldn't budge. She wants Carlisle too much, you see. She always has, and that's why she has hated you."

He grabbed me by my wrist. I flinched, trying to show it to him. It was the same wrist that held my vampire bite- the one that James had given me. Certainly if he saw that, he would think I was somebody not to mess with. Unfortunately for me, his own hand covered my skin.

There was a growl from another room, and something pounced inside.

Rio only smiled when he heard that there was a newcomer.

"Ah, James," he whispered. "She will be here any second."

The window crashed, and sprayed glass all over one of the sick children, who were trying too hard not to notice the fight going on. I pitied them. This would be their last moment in life. With a pang, I realized that it would be mine, too.

James entered the room, flanked by a ferocious Victoria.

"You weren't lying when you said she smelled good," he crooned, sniffing the air. "Like freesia."

I squirmed.

"But, I shall take the other girl for now. Yes, Victoria?" He looked up into Victoria's eyes, who looked like she was a little upset at being ignored for so long. She shook back her head and answered a sharp, "nothing."

I tried to flinch away from Rio's grasp, but I knew that it wasn't going to work. Already I could see my hands crunching away; he was going to cut off their blood circulation first, and then snap me in half, and then take my blood. If only I hadn't lead Alice here, too…

"How long until Mary gets here?" James asked, checking his watch.

Rio shrugged.

"I've only been here a half hour or so," he said. Then he, too, checked his watch. "I'd give it another few minutes."

But just then, there was another crash. It was a crash that sounded like Carlisle had gotten free. And a crash of a new body entering the scene.

This just might end in my favor, if we didn't all die.

**A/N: You're going to hate me that I'm going to make you wait, aren't you? The next time I update will probably be Wednesday night (sorry, Midterm week). But as per usual, you'll get the next two paragraphs, or however much I feel like giving.**

**Love you all!**

**Xoxo**

**-P**


	20. Battle

**A/N: You're all going to looooooooooooooooove me for this, because I made this the longest chapter yet. Yes, I feel guilty for giving you such a good cliffhanger in the last chapter, but it was necessary. You get my gist. Also, I'm updating earlier than I said I would! So don't kill me!**

**This may come out a little redundant, as I say it every chapter, but I really have to thank the amazing reviewers that keep me going. It truly does mean a lot when I get messages in my inbox. I'm a person that never lets anyone read her work, and I'm a person that never finishes anything. So to do both (although I haven't finished yet, I guarantee I will), it really is something, and it is all thanks to you. To Kelsey, one of my anonymous reviewers- your review made me blush so much! I'd love to get something published one day. But for now… it's fanfiction.**

**But I won't bore you anymore. I know that you want to read. I hope you like it!**

I whipped my head around to see the new intruder enter the room.

He walked with such refined grace that it was hard not to stare. His hair was tousled a dark color; his eyes were full of anger and hatred. I had remembered Johan from when he picked up Alice, but this new person was someone differently entirely. He moved like he could destroy the world- like he would, if need be.

From behind me, my enemies only cackled.

It was at that moment that I became aware of everything that was happening all around me, as the final grunt from the other room echoed. I could only hope and pray that it was Carlisle who had won, and not- I forced myself to think the name- Liz. How had I been so sure that he would win? How could I even think that he might stand a chance, when it was so clear he'd never fought before? A small voice piped all of the answers in my head. Carlisle had to be okay. He just had to.

_"Run," _hissed a quiet velvety voice.

I tried to. I tried to move my legs fast- faster than time itself. It didn't work, though. There was no way a human as weak and as small as me could defeat so many vampires. I was vulnerable, and I knew it. I hit the floor mid-run, and was forced to watch around.

Johan neared the three vampires idly. His gaze did not unlock with their's.

"This is a fight you can't win," James and Rio hissed in unison, "back out now, and let us get the girl."

Johan's teeth clenched together.

"Never," he vowed.

James leaped right on to his back and began to attack. It was fascinating to watch- they looked like two figures doing a ballet much more than anything else. It was different than when I had seen Jasper and Alice fight in the field, or Emmett and Edward. This was powerful. Neither one would be happy until the other had reached their demise.

Rio watched for a little bit, but then turned his attention back on me.

"See, Bella?" He taunted, "you have no one to save you. Not your silly Carlisle or your silly Johan."

I shivered. It felt like a cold wind had just burned my skin.

"Just- don't hurt them," I was able to force out of my mouth. I sounded a bit like a broken record.

He didn't even need to answer me anymore. There was a booming noise, and Johan was held right up to the wall.

It struck me as strange then that I hadn't seen Alice anywhere. She wouldn't be the type of person who would stay behind, no matter what Johan told her. Rio had been right. She would have seen that I was in danger, and she would have wanted to go find me. As much as I was glad she wasn't here, I wondered where indeed she was.

Rio had his arms wrapped entirely around my body, like one large boa constrictor. He was quickly flicking his teeth all over me- they were sharp, although he wasn't exactly biting. He was playing with his food before eating it.

He dug a few of his fangs into my neck bone, and then brought it up again. I knew no venom had penetrated because I wasn't in wreathing pain, but I felt like anyone else would have had their bodies been split open. I groaned and grunted. I knew for certain now that I was going to die.

As I could feel my life force fading out of me, I began to think about the whole scene, and what it must have seemed like for the poor children. I cast a glance over to them. Thank goodness Edward wasn't here. The only thing I wanted right now was to look at Jacob, the boy who had looked at me with sparkling eyes and a quivering face.

I caught sight of him immediately.

His head was completely unattached from his body, and his skin was white. He had been licked clean of any blood. All of that in the time that it took me to get some tea to save him.

With a force only I could manage, I was able to gag all over Rio. Apparently, gagging was my specialty nowadays.

It was enough. Rio paused and shrieked.

"Aaaargh!"

He threw me to the side of the room, where I hit a window with a large, shaking noise. A few of the shards of glass shot up all over my body, but it was less painful than his teeth had been. He searched all around the room for some clothes to wipe off my vomit on.

This gave me an ample amount of time to watch Johan and James battle it out. It didn't look too good- Johan was completely slashed, whereas James was only slightly damaged. With a pang of disbelief, I realized something. There was no way that we could win. I could stall all I wanted. But it would be my death.

And then Carlisle managed to break free.

"Carlisle?" I piped up, springing myself back to life. I felt like a hundred pound weight had just been lifted off of my heart as I watched him maneuver himself behind of Rio.

He grunted, but he didn't respond.

He held Rio in a chokehold, who, to his advantage, was taken by surprise. Rio had obviously put too much faith in Liz, and wasn't expecting Carlisle in the slightest.

"Wha-?" he managed to choke out, before Carlisle had slashed him with his right arm.

I chuckled merrily. It was all very entertaining to watch.

The battle on my side wasn't fairing much better, and so I decided to watch Carlisle's instead.

Rio was no match for the vampire that now attacked him. He could have been, maybe, had he been the attacker; but as the victim, he was utterly useless. Carlisle flung him to the floor and draped himself over him. His teeth were near his neck when I finally heard a squeal. I didn't want to turn around though- Rio's death was inches away. I wanted to watch. I wanted to see it for myself.

In a matter of moments, Rio was nothing but a pile of pieces on the ground.

I let my attention wander on to the other fight that was now waging. As I did so, I flinched.

James won. Johan lost.

The thought was terrible- the fact that Johan had lost. I had to look away. I couldn't bear seeing the picture of my savior- my friend, dead. I could only think of how much that would hurt Alice, and I stifled a cry. I didn't want to hurt her.

_"She won't remember," _said the voice, placating me, _"she's going to run off and meet with Jasper."_

I knew that the voice only wanted to comfort me, but I found it doing just the opposite. How strange. Alice could see things into the future, but she couldn't see anything from her past. I wondered why this suddenly bothered me now, and realized that it was because I was a part of that past she had lived in.

James smiled at Victoria triumphantly. But his expression changed when he saw her's- grim, glum. He turned his head slightly, and nearly jumped when he saw Carlisle.

"Victoria," he barked.

Victoria nodded.

"Let's go," she agreed.

There was a pause, as if the couple was waiting for Carlisle to say something. He did not. In the midst of the awkward silence, they departed through the window and out of the house.

Carlisle stood at me, his eyes red and savage.

"Carlisle?" I asked, trying to move towards him. "Carlisle, you did it!"

He held out a hand to me. It was cloaked in red blue blood- the same color and shade a newborn's would have been. And on it was the grotesque blackened color of Rio's blood. I was never one fond of the smell of it… and I began to feel faint…

The last thing I knew before I hit the ground was that Carlisle looked like he was _crying._

**A/N: So, for those that might have been confused; Rio was killed, but Johan was, too. Victoria and James got away. **

**Please review, you know you get the first two paragraphs! Thanks so much everyone!**


	21. Edward

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**I don't really like excuses, but I'll go for it, anyways. Before, I could write at school and post a new chapter every week or so. Now, my school has decided that Fanfiction is scandalous and blocked it. Yay. No more working at school.**

**So, that leaves me my home time to write, and, well... I've been busy. Ask my boyfriend, I've seen him twice this whole year. That isn't to mean I'm not continuing this story though! Especially not when it's at the ending- zone. And besides, I GUARANTEE you'll like this chapter. **

**Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed. I haven't been able to answer (YAY FANFICTION BEING BLOCKED!) so I am so, super sorry. I'll try my very best this chapter, but again, this comes out of my own personal leisure time and not my Creative Writing class. **

**Thanks everyone, and happy reading! :)  
**

"Bella?" Edward said when I walked out of the hospital. "Bella, I heard that there was a fire, are you-?"

"I'm fine," I answered him, letting his arms fold around me in a hug, "But it was scary. We think that it was vandalism. Probably some crazy kids thinking that they can light a fire."

Edward's face hardened, but he pulled me closer.

"And Carlisle? Is he okay too?"

I immediately thought of Carlisle- broken down and destroyed, even when he had ultimately won. I drew in a deep breath, meditating on what to say next.

"As fine as he could have been," I answered carefully.

Edward pulled me even closer, beginning to massage my shoulders. I could feel his knuckles relax each tendon; coaxing them into behaving to his will. I slumped into his arms dutifully. This was my place.

His mouth massaged my hairline; his lips tickled at my skin. I could feel my mouth form a smile, although I didn't feel like smiling at all. I had just seen the death of so many friends, of Johan… of Alice's mortality. And still, as always, I remained standing. The survivor that caused all of the trouble in the first place.

Edward released me, and grabbed my hand.

"I was so worried," he said. "I thought that I had lost you."

"You won't lose me," I promised him, hoping that it wouldn't be a lie. "I'm yours forever." I tried pulling my cutest face, which must have worked, because he let out a chuckle.

"If only we had forever, I would want you by my side."

I would have said something foreshadowing, but it was at this moment that we stopped at Carlisle's apartment. I motioned towards the door, but Edward stayed in place on the cobblestone. I arched an eyebrow as if to ask him why, and he chortled again.

"You don't want to come in with me?" I asked, a little bit angered by how whiny I sounded. Still, we'd been together every day since the funeral.

Edward hugged me around the waist.

"Bella, love," he murmured, "You might want to look in the mirror. I think that you could use a shower."

My face began to flush a bright crimson red.

"Oh," I sighed. I was probably filthy. "Damn fire."

Edward took my face in his hands.

"I think you're beautiful," he said. "No matter how dirty you are."

"I'm that dirty?"

"Filthy."

He flashed my favorite crooked smile as I walked into the apartment, jabbing my keys softly into the lock. It made a clicking noise, and I pulled it upon. The apartment had not changed in the slightest since Alice had last been in it. Somehow, I found that disturbing. I proceeded to leave a muddy trail from my shoes as a memory of her last visit.

When I finally got to the mirror, I let out a gasp. Edward had been right- I _was_ disgustingly filthy. My hair was tangled together in a mess of knots and frizz; my cheeks were stained with a flaky, black ash. Even my body was bruised all over; consequences of getting thrown on the ground, naturally. I felt the large cut that Rio had left me on my neck; it was bleeding. Terribly. I hunted around the room to find a sort of gauze (thankfully, Carlisle the doctor had some in stock), but after a few seconds it started to bleed again. The blood poured out in a thin crescent moon- just like the scar on my wrist.

On my waistline was a decoration of the shards of glass that had hit me. They, too, poured out blood. I realized that I could have been killed so many times over by any one vampire in the room- and there had been five. Including one newborn, and four bloodsuckers.

I paused as I thought the word. Bloodsuckers?

_Jacob._ My longing for him wasn't dying, although it had been faltering. Yet as I scrubbed away at my body with soap, I could only help but imagine him back in my time- a russet colored wolf, looking for me. And if I never returned? There would probably be war. People I knew and loved would die.

Was I just a catalyst for disaster?

I got out of the shower and threw on the clothes that I had been wearing when I first arrived- a plain shirt and a plain pencil skirt. Alice might have cringed to see me wear the same thing twice, but I didn't care. I wanted something familiar.

I began hunting for food, but released a sigh when I realized that I hadn't gone shopping recently. The only thing left was a small slice of bread, and there was a greenish mold growing on it. I tossed it into the garbage, wrinkling my nose. I'd have to walk all the way to the supermarket now, and I was so hungry.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I hissed under my breath. It was probably somebody collecting for something or the other.

"Who is it?" I rapped sharply.

A velvety voice answered me.

"Termite inspection," it chuckled. "Let me in the house."

I raced towards the door, but checked my watch in the meantime. It had only been an hour or two since I had last seen Edward, and it took roughly that time for a roundtrip to the Masen manor. If he had even gone inside his house, it would only be to grab something and then leave. I opened the door.

"Too bad," I said. "This is Doctor Cullen's apartment; we're far too clean to have any termites."

Edward sashayed through the threshold.

"You're never too clean for a checkup," he chided.

I led him into the dining room, although he was the one to pull up a seat for me.

"I'd offer you food, but I don't have it," I said. "I was just about to go buy some."

Edward shook his head violently, and produced a wallet from his back pocket.

"How about dinner? My treat. You like Italian, don't you?"

"Sì signore."

He offered me his arm and we began to walk towards the restaurant.

xxxXx

Our waiter pressed a menu into Edward's hands, but not into mine.

"I think that Bella would like one, too," he announced, pointing to me. "It's rude not to help a lady out."

The waiter had obnoxious buck teeth and only glared at me.

"Of course," he said bitterly, and tossed me a menu. It was a much crappier version of Edward's, but I didn't say anything. He was obviously extremely sexist.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Two of the same menus, I meant."

The waiter exchanged Edward's menu for a crappy version, too. Both of ours had the seams ripped off, but Edward was proud when he opened it. He didn't make any other comments about the service. Instead he began to nervously look over what they had to eat. His temples were sweating.

"I'd recommend the Vitellina al Marsala, Bella, it's very good."

I skipped over to the page that Edward was on, but the menu didn't provide an English translation.

"Veal with tomato sauce and cheese," he added, confusing evident on my face.

The food arrived astonishingly fast, and by the next half hour, we were already pouring over the dessert menu.

"I've already ordered yours," Edward told me. "Now pick one for me. We can share."

I poured over the list- it all seemed exciting. We debated over a Napoleon or a caramel cheesecake, eventually settling on both. I didn't even think of asking what dessert he had already requested for me.

Until I got the dish.

The waiter, previously the rudest person on the planet, walked over with a big smile on his face. He placed a dish in front of me. Around the dish were tiny, chocolate letters made entirely from sauce. I didn't even both reading them- I was far too interested in the cake, trying to figure it out what it was. As I lifted the cake up, I paused and let out a gasp.

A diamond ring glittered brightly at me.

**A/N: Yes, I will give you the next part if you review. So review! And besides, I left you at a cliffhanger. I know that you want to know what happens next.**

**xoxo**

**-P  
**


	22. Proposal

**A/N: The amount of torture I've put you all in is terrible. Please forgive me. **

The diamond ring stared menacingly at me. I spied the waiters watching as if they had been in on the secret the entire time-- even guests enjoying their dinner stopped eating to stare at me. I could my face redden in embarrassment; even the pigments of my skin were playing a cruel game against me.

"Um," I started, not really knowing what to say. I managed to take a small glance at Edward's eyes. His unalloyed gaze- so perfect in every way- stared intently at me, wondering what I would do next.

"Um," I repeated myself in a pitiful attempt to regain composure. "I think I need to go the restroom."

Before Edward could say anything else, I found myself running away from our quaint little dinner table.

My stomach was in knots. This was too much for one person to deal with. I knew that if I kept seeing human Edward-- kept hugging him; kept kissing him-- I knew this would happen eventually. As crazyas it was, Edward was genuinely in love with me. No matter what species and no matter what time.

I locked myself in one of the bathroom stalls and hugged my knees. I knew I wasn't the type of person to wallow in my own despair; I knew the truly _me _thing to do would be to talk Edward out of his whole marriage idea. Slowly, I began to hoist myself up and walk back to the table.

Unfortunately for me, the whole restaurant was watching.

"S- sorry about that," I muttered nervously, sitting back at the table with Edward. "I, uh, I-"

Edward's mouth was stretched into a tight line.

"Bella, I understand what's wrong," he said. His eyes bore right into mine. My stomach turned again.

"You do?"

Edward didn't nod, but something on his face showed a sign of agreement.

"Bella, when Liz brought you to my home, no one knew what would happen. My mother was worried, you know. She was legitimately afraid of having a strange girl in the house, especially one who just waltzed in like she was from another planet."

I bristled.

"I didn't _waltz _in."

"It's just an expression," Edward sighed. "We knew nothing about you other than your name. You wore such interesting clothes and yet- you were so beautiful. Even then, from the first moment on the piano, I knew I couldn't take my eyes off of you.

"And then, as you know, the jewelry incident happened. You were expelled from the house to live with Dr. Cullen. And what was I to think, now knowing you had your heart set on another man? I realized you could never want me. But then, a miracle happened. And I thought we were in love- both partners in this heinous crime."

Edward looked down at his plate. He shifted his fork uncomfortably, as if trying to concentrate his thoughts on a meaningless gesture. I didn't know what to say.

"Edward Masen," I breathed, grabbing his hand from across the table. "I _do _love you."

Edward let go of my hand gingerly. The tone of his voice suddenly changed.

"Tell me more about him."

I knew Edward well enough to know who he was referring to; my fiancé, the strange and mysterious one that had disappeared. Vampire Edward.

"He-" I swallowed a ball of phlegm forming in my throat. "He would never want me to be unhappy. Seeing the two of us together-" I paused. "I think he might want this. He'd want us."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"He was a good man," he said. "If what you say is true."

I nodded.

"The very best."

Edward swatted the diamond ring away from me, inspecting it at just the right angle. It wasn't the ring his mother had, the diamond was much bigger; much more flashy. It was a beautiful ring, but it didn't have the same antiquity that his mother's did.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like this, Bella. I should have waited to ask for your hand. It wasn't right surprising you like that."

I, too, picked up my fork nervously.

"No, Edward, I understand." I straightened my posture.

"Edward, look me in the eye."

He did.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise that you will meet me at the altar tomorrow. No big commotion or audience. Just you and me. Forever."

Edward was incredulous.

"You'll marry me?" He asked.

I inched closer to him, all the way across the table.

"I will marry you."

We inched closer and closer until our lips touched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the night was one big blur to me.

I was lost in a fantasy where neither blood nor age mattered. Where marriage at seventeen was the norm. Where Edward and I had each other forever, but not forever at all. _For as long as we lived._

As untraditional as it was, Edward helped me find a suitable dress. We were pressed for time- I didn't want anyone to be at the reception, and if not wed by the following day the news would somehow find its way to leak out. After an hour or two of shopping, I found a decent dress at Macy's. It was conservative; white, full skirt, and a flowing veil. Edward chose a plain black tuxedo.

By the end of the night, he had taken me back to Carlisle's apartment.

"By this time tomorrow, we'll be married, Juliet," Edward said.

"Juliet?"

"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. A couple madly in love with each other, forced to shroud their love in secrecy because of their family. They also get married in a day."

I shivered. He had no idea the similarities I would draw.

"We'll go to a hotel, of course. A nice one. How do you feel about The Lux?"

I nodded.

"That sounds perfect," I said.

"And Dr. Cullen won't mind?"

To this, I issued a smile.

"Carlisle will be elated when I tell him the news."

I took the key from my skirt pocket, ready to open the door.

"Good night, my love," Edward said into my ear. He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. When he was done with that, he kissed the top of my head.

I closed the door behind me.

For now, I had come to a conclusion. And that was that I would never get back to the twenty first century.


	23. Disease

**A/N: I want to thank you so much for all of the fabulous reviews that I've received from equally fabulous people. You all really make fan fiction great. While I truly and deeply appreciate all of my readers, reviews really keep me going.**

**I just wanted to say right now that there will be two more chapters (beside this) and an Epilogue. And (hopefully-- I'm terrible with due dates) I'll have **_**Timeless to Me **_**completed by 2010! So I promise, **_**this is NOT the last chapter**__**. **_**I do have to say though, after I am done with this story, you can expect me to take a break from fan fiction for a while. But I promise I'll be back.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Carlisle was already sitting at the kitchen table when I got in.

It was amazing to think that I had seen him only a few short hours ago, when my whole world had been turned upside down. I briefly remembered the battle at the hospital-- and my engagement. It seemed impossible that it had all been one day. Surreal. Tragic, and yet, eternally beautiful.

Carlisle didn't say anything when he saw me stumble in. He seemed almost normal. Contempt; as if nothing had bothered him at all.

I didn't say anything. The moment was too intense, and I had never been good with difficult situations. Instead, I began to wash my hands, and then proceeded to dry them with a pale peach towel. I turned to face him when a pang of panic hit my stomach. Then the realization hit me. His eyes were blood red, gazing at me like a delicious treat.

"C- Carlisle?" I asked nervously.

His trance, thankfully, broke. He lifted his eyes from my body to my eyes. His actions, however, were purely of hunger-- I had never seen him so pained.

"Bella."

I decided to take one of the chairs next to him cautiously. It was ebony with rubber stoppers at the end; when I moved it, it didn't make a screeching noise. I briefly remembered my dear Renee, and the fuss she made when chairs made noises.

Carlisle was solemn.

"Bella, I do not want to be the bearer of bad news."

Any remaining color from my face slowly began to drain.

Because Carlisle would not look this way-- or speak this way, that is, unless something terrible had truly happened. He hadn't eaten in so long-- his eyes were dark obsidian. His entire being looked rotten, destroyed; beaten. Had I been home, tucked safely in Charlie's house, I would have never believed that this was Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

_"Stop."_

The voice was in my head sincere.

_"You can't think about that. That time is gone. You live here now, Bella."_

I froze. Because it wasn't a smooth, velvety voice that said that.

It was my own.

I suppose that shouldn't be unusual. Everyone heard their own voices in their own heads, and it was considered unusual if you _did _hear someone else's. But not for me. As always, normal rules didn't apply to me.

Carlisle made a throaty noise.

"Wh- what happened?" I managed to squeak out. My voice was not at its best.

Carlisle shook his head, and then stared down again. When he lifted it back up, he looked straight into my eyes. From across the table, he gingerly held my hand. Wanting support.

"Its two things, actually," he admitted with chagrin. His confident gaze shifted for a second. "But your friend Edward may be distraught."

I clenched a fist with my free hand.

"As you may remember, Edward's cousin, Liz, was tempted by Rio and his coven to join them. She wanted nothing but to defeat you."

I closed my eyes. That much I had known.

"Why did she hate me so much?"

Carlisle didn't even wait a second.

"Jealousy, I suspect. You made everyone like you, when she could not. Besides her Aunt and Uncle, that is."

My mind briefly flittered to an image of Rosalie.

"As time would have it, she indeed joined Rio. She worked for him, passing along information that she knew. Even as a newborn, she was able to remember details about you. That was why she disappeared.

'But Rio never intended to keep her-- his plans were to do away with her as soon as she was no longer valuable to him. He did not provide her any training, or instruct her about our existence. No, all Liz knew was that she would be alive forever and seek revenge on you, all for a small price of her eternal sanity."

A chill went down my spine. I knew where this conversation would lead. I had seen the fight-- graceful Carlisle versus amateur Liz.

"She's dead now, isn't she?" I asked.

Carlisle was pain stricken.

"I offered her a choice," he said. "I told her that there was another way to live. But she wouldn't have it. And I-" Carlisle choked, "I-"

"It's okay," I tried to say soothingly. I knew what had happened next. Carlisle had to go against everything he'd ever sought out to do and _destroy. _That must have been terrible for him.

Carlisle's face crumbled.

"But that wasn't all, was it?" I asked. I had already suspected something like this had happened to Liz. There had to be more.

Carlisle made a feeble attempt at a smile.

"Edward's mother," Carlisle whispered, "will not be waiting for Edward when he gets home."

I paused.

"And why is that?"

"The hospital has taken her in. She's fallen ill."

My eyes widened, and I began to stutter.

"The Spanish Influenza…"

Carlisle breathed a small sigh of relief.

"You understand then."

My mind was blank.

"Understand-"

"That Mrs. Masen will probably die," he said. It was the first time I had heard him speak like a doctor. Factual. Jargon. "I'd give her a week. The Spanish Influenza is no joke, Bella."

I swallowed.

"A week?"

Because I knew this part well enough.

And if everything happened the way it was supposed to, Edward would be hospitalized next.

________________________________________________________________________

Life happens quickly.

Sometimes short. Sometimes longer.

But never long.

I may have dodged many obstacles in my life-- obstacles that a normal human being wouldn't have dodged. I had been saved from countless vampires. From many attacks. Yet I had been okay with that. It was okay when it was just me.

But to lose someone I loved? To even fathom losing someone I loved? He was the only person that I had ever-- mythical or not-- wanted.

And in a week, he would be lost.

I was powerless against it.

**A/N: So, there you have it. Remember, there are two more chapters left and an epilogue.**

**Please review. I really can say that reviews make me write faster-- I forget about fan fiction from time to time, and when I see a ton of reviews in my inbox, it makes me more inclined to write. I'm not kidding.**

**Thank you so much for reading. I'll see you all very soon, with the next chapter!**

**Xoxo**

**-P**


	24. Reprieve

A note to my readers, who may or may not be dead:

Well, things have changed since we last conversed. I graduated high school; Twilight became obnoxious, etc.

I decided to reread Breaking Dawn, and as I was doing this, I decided to come on here and let one or two people who were interested know the ending of this story, because I've been quite proud of it for a while. But I'm not going to do that. Positive reviews really do go a long away, so if I don't get a few reviews (10?) on the next chapter, I'll post the ending in a list format. Lame, I know. But hey, I've been gone for so long, why not?

I hope everyone is doing well. If you remember me, heyyy, if not, have fun rereading (Oh God, some of my writing/grammar from what I was younger is hideous… I started this when I was fifteen, you know).


	25. Revelation

The wedding, naturally, was canceled.

And in the next few weeks, it was true: Mrs. Masen was dying of the Spanish influenza. Her skin, once a white, yet healthy looking pallor, became yellowed and thin. She wouldn't speak to me. She conversed with Edward and Carlisle, but we all assumed I would upset her.

We didn't tell her about our engagement, either. There was no time to tell. After a few short visits, Edward became hospitalized. My Edward.

Carlisle was the one to break the news.

"Bella," he said. "When Edward was visiting his mother he began to convulse-his body shook, his mouth became thin, and - I'm sorry - we had to take him in."

I nodded. I already knew this.

"He's going to die," I said.

In a way, I was losing my Edward, and in a way, I wasn't. Here, in this absurd version of reality, we'd finally been _equal-_no more Lois Lane for me, thank you very much. Edward would be a vampire soon. But what did that leave for me?

_Maybe, _I thought, _maybe Carlisle will change me, too. _I wouldn't have to wait for Charlie and Renee's reactions. I could marry Edward, just like I'd always wanted, as we would both be vampires.

Unfortunately, I made the mistake of telling Carlisle this.

"I'm not making any more vampires, Bella," he growled. "I couldn't steal someone's life."

I was confused. Edward - old Edward, the one who lived in 2005 - had said Carlisle tampered with the idea of creating a fellow, a companion, for years. Who was he to say that he couldn't make Edward his companion?

_"You are."_

My heart nearly stopped.

It was that voice, that perfect, velvety voice, the one I'd been dreaming of. It had never manifested itself so strongly in my head, so much it felt like he was right by my ear, lingering. I felt a little stupid, looking around, and didn't want to admit that I _hoped _my Edward would be there, smiling at me. Of course there was no one. "It's in your head, Bella," he had said. Delusions. I was delusional.

Then the voice repeated.

_"You are."_

What was I? I tried to remember what I'd been thinking about before-the content of the words didn't phase me, just the voice. Then I remembered: I wanted to know why Carlisle wouldn't change Edward.

And suddenly I understood.

I was in the hospital at this time, in a waiting room. It seemed I had spent most of the past few weeks in waiting rooms, either to comfort Edward or be by his side. I now knew what I had to do.

I got up to speak to the receptionist.

"Is Elizabeth Masen awake?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Is she alone?"

Another nod.

"Can I go in?"

Yet again.

My heart started to pound against me as both fear and excitement entered. _This is why I'm here, _I told myself. _Not about Johan or Alice or James or Victoria or even Rio or Liz. _

I walked into the room.

"Mrs. Masen," I said. "I have something I need you to do."

* * *

She looked up from her bed, eyeing me, and then sighed. She seemed disgruntled by, yet again, my reappearance in her life, yet she was too frail to do anything else. I sat in a chair by her bed and took a big gulp of air.

"All I want to do now is die in peace," she said finally, looking away from me. It was clear I had disquieted her "peace."

"You're not going to die," I said.

"Bella." It was true. I've never been a good liar.

"I hope, I mean, Edward-"

At this, Mrs. Masen frowned.

"No, no, I'm sure he'll die, too. The influenza is known to extinguish whole families, even families such as ours. It's a shame, isn't it, sitting here, knowing your whole family is dead or will die. The worst. And here you are, Bella, looking at me, the thief from my own house."

I didn't bother arguing with her.

"Mrs. Masen," I began. "If you love Edward, if you really and truly love him, you're going to need to do something. Carlisle can make special people live forever. He's a different kind of person-it doesn't matter what. But if you want Edward to live, you need to tell him. Please. For your son."

It was almost as if I could peer inside of her brain, because I saw her mind working. Yes, it all made sense; the doctor, that beautiful, striking creature, couldn't have been human. I remember when I found out: how dumbfounded I was, thinking this person was a part of my own race.

Without saying anything else, Mrs. Masen nodded.

Although I wasn't there to hear Mrs. Masen's last words, I knew them well: _"You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."_

Suddenly, everything became cloudy._  
_

**A/N: Thank you all for dealing with my hiatus. I would not have continued this had I not had some excellent reviews in the time I've been waiting. The only thing left now is the Epilogue. Please review. And I do not claim the italics as mine.**


	26. Epilogue

"Bella? Bella?"

I heard my name repeated, but I couldn't do anything about it. My body wasn't working. _I _wasn't working. I couldn't feel my heart beat, nor my pulse. I didn't have the energy to blink or breathe.

I felt a cold hand grasp my wrist.

"Bella?"

This time I understood whose voice it was. How could I have forgotten? The dulcet, velvet tones were irreplaceable. I moaned a little bit, as if a warning I couldn't do anything else, and he picked me up and cradled me.

Somehow I managed to blink my eyes open, and I wondered how he was able to lift me. He was sick. He was dying. He shouldn't be able to hold me. Then another thought came into my head: we were both dead, Carlisle didn't save him. He was dead, and I was dead, and somehow, we were both here, in what looked like the Cullen living room…

I gasped.

Edward was carrying my lifeless body, his angelic face as white as marble. His eyes were amber, liquid. His skin felt cold.

"You - you -" I couldn't make out the words, so instead I just screeched, "vampire!"

Edward chuckled.

"Have I finally succeeded in scaring you, love?" he asked, though I could tell there was a trace of concern in his tremor.

He placed me onto the Cullen couch and held my hand. My vision began to come back, a little fuzz after another, and I noticed Carlisle and Esme were in the room, too.

It didn't make sense! Unless it was a dream. But it couldn't have been; I was on the floor, and I definitely hurt… this wasn't sleeping. I began to hear a hum: my lullaby. Edward was humming, and Carlisle and Esme were snuggled to each other, their eyes closed.

I had a million questions. Where was I? How had I gotten here? And why, why were they vampires? In the end, I asked none. I simply said: "year."

It was Carlisle's chuckle I heard now.

"2005," he said.

There was a long, pregnant pause. Although my eyesight was still recuperating, I was able to see Edward's eyes flash from amber to onyx, the black piercing and hard. He seemed angry. Then he relaxed himself, glaring directly at Carlisle.

"I have questions, of course," he said. "You've been careful not thinking about that around me!" He sounded hurt. "You always said you didn't know why."

Carlisle sighed, and it seemed Esme, too, had no idea what was going on, but she ran her fingers lightly against her husband's arm.

"I think it would be best if I spoke to Bella alone right now, if that's alright," Carlisle said. "I'm sure she has questions, too."

Edward's jaw stiffened.

"Do you have questions for Carlisle, Bella?"

"Yes!" It was the first time talking didn't hurt. "But, Edward, you don't have to leave." On the contrary, I wanted to look at him, feel his cold, hard skin. He was my Edward again, but at the same time there was a part of me that missed the Edward I had met. He was much less careful with me, much less protective.

Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Carlisle wants to speak to you alone," he growled.

"You'll be listening, won't you?"

"Of course. It'll just make him more comfortable."

Before I could protest, Edward and Esme had already risen and exited the room. I was left alone, then, with Carlisle. Just the two of us.

"It wasn't a dream, Bella," Carlisle said. "I don't know how, or why, but when you slipped down the stairs a few minutes ago, you went back to 1912. That first time I met you, when Edward brought you to me a few months back, I gasped. It was so hard - so _very _hard not thinking about our last encounter near him, about how I'd met you before. Thankfully, Edward was too engrossed with other thoughts to be bothered with mine. I have been very careful lately. Him knowing the truth about your, let's call it 'time travel,' would have ruined everything.

"You telling Elizabeth Masen about my ability was necessary; I never would have changed Edward without it, and I wouldn't have had the family I do today. She died, of course, and we both know what happened to James and Victoria, and Johan and Alice. Somehow, that ripple you created in time made everything the way it is."

He paused.

"Do you remember what I told you, when you told me that you knew I was a vampire?"

I shook my head. _Stupid vampire memory, _I thought.

"I said, 'I think that there's something that you need to do here. Something you need to accomplish- can you think of anything?' And of course, you said no. We had no idea you'd be the motive to create my family, no idea at all!"

Carlisle seemed finished, but I didn't understand; Edward appeared _angry _he didn't know about this ordeal. Even if Carlisle could control his thoughts, why couldn't Edward remember me?

"Medication," Carlisle explained, as if he _could _read my thoughts. "Medication and the change made him believe you never existed. Maybe that's another reason he was so drawn to you, but I don't know how you ended up there in the first place. All I can say is, thank you for giving me this family."

I smiled.

"Happy to be of time travel service," I said. I could hear Edward's laugh from the other room.

Carlisle smiled, too. Then he grabbed my hand, touching the bruise that was already sprawled across my arm.

"Always the danger magnet," I murmured.

I lay there for a while, letting Carlisle examine me and find out just how badly I'd hurt myself. Apparently I'd only been knocked out a second or two, even though I spent almost a year in the past. In a way, it was nice. I had never been to Chicago, after all.

I didn't know when Edward walked back into the room, but soon enough, I felt his cold lips brush against my cheek. It was a simple brush, not enough to be considered a kiss, yet tender in a way that a stroke could not do.

"I just have one question," I said.

Edward breathed.

"Anything."

"Would you - would you have loved me back then, if we had both been changed?"

Edward traced my lips with his finger, and then cupped my ear. I could hear his lips part as they moved, his lips open and close as he breathed. It was surreal. I felt _him, _close to _him._

"Bella love, you are timeless to me," he said.

We kissed. And that was all it took - all it took to bring me home.

**A/N: To my loving reviewers and readers alike: Thank you. This has truly been a journey, one that I realize should have been finished _years _ago, but nonetheless, thank each and every one of you. Writing this has impacted me in ways you can not imagine. Feedback truly is necessary in order to improve, and I wish I could get yellow Porsches for you all.**

**If there are still any unanswered questions, please ask.**

**Again, I appreciate you all so much. Thank you for dealing with my scattered brain, my hiatuses, and my 15-year-old awkward self (reading some of those old author's notes really makes me cringe!). Keep me posted about your lives. I've made friendships with many of you. I want to know how you're doing! If you ever need me, email me at . Thank you all; you are such a blessing.**

**xoxo**

**-P  
**


End file.
